


Душа, что сама по себе

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon Universe, Dark Fuck Prince, Darkfic, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Marriage, He Be Killing Everyone, Irredeemable Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is A Straight Up Dick, Kylo is Very Pleased, Manipulative Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Rey is Not Pleased, Sadism, Snoke is dead, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Ее схватили на Джакку и бросили к ногам императора Кайло Рена, который не колеблясь брал то, что хотел. И Рей знала, что, если попытается сбежать, он уничтожит ее планету — и вместе с ней последнюю надежду на встречу с родителями.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Soul Unto Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507829) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Однажды ничем не примечательным днем, когда Рей возилась в трюме имперского грузового транспортника, над дюнами поднялся зловещий ветер.

Зависнув на веревке, Рей обеспокоенно всмотрелась — лучик ее маленького фонарика заметался по темноте — и нахмурилась за очками. Что-то определенно было не так, но она должна была закончить работу, добыть кусок детали для обмена. Помедлив, Рей вернулась к делу, к упрямому старому механизму — и явственно услышала, как снова завыл ветер.

Хм. Заинтригованная, но столь же упорная, она быстро вырезала нужную часть металла, спрятала ее и поспешила к спидеру с намерением разузнать побольше о прилетевшем в их захолустье корабле.

На заставе уже собралась приличная толпа. Рей приспустила шарф с лица и подняла защитные очки на лоб, пробираясь сквозь плотные ряды инородцев и людей, к незнакомцу, присутствия которого ни разу не ощущала прежде… Наверное, кто-то с соседней планеты — предлагает работу на своем корабле? Такие вакансии всегда вызывали ажиотаж.

Пробиться через толпу было непросто. Извиняясь направо и налево, Рей пролезла в первые ряды.

Ункар Платт, этот ничтожный хапуга, стоял между двумя штурмовиками перед странным человеком в черном, из-за плеча которого виднелся меч причудливой формы, а лицо полностью скрывала маска. Рей едва успела приглядеться, как этот серебристо-черный шлем резко повернулся в ее сторону.

И человек в черном вытянул обтянутую перчаткой руку, указав на Рей.

— Вот эта.

Рей вздрогнула, распахнув глаза, и начала отступать, готовая бежать — но ее тут же схватили несколько пар рук и щупалец. Рей завизжала, пытаясь вырваться, но без своего посоха она была бессильна — в одиночку против множества людей и инородцев. Они швырнули ее на землю к ногам человека в черном и столпились вокруг, перекрыв пути к отступлению.

Платт довольно хрюкнул, потирая руки.

— Хто ж знал, что наша Рей чего-нибудь да стоит? Мне причитается награда за поимку?

— Нет, — холодно изрек человек в черном. Он махнул штурмовикам, и те вздернули Рей на ноги, защелкнув ограничители на ее запястьях. — Ваша награда состоит в том, что вам дозволяется прозябать на этой жалкой планетке целыми и невредимыми. Император с удовольствием избавит вас от этого бремени, если вас чем-то не устраивают его условия.

Понятия дружбы на Джакку не существовало. Они — знакомые, конкуренты, враги — все скопом загнали ее в ловушку, готовые принести в жертву ради спасения планеты, потому что Рей — всего лишь маленькая мусорщица и тоже не хочет, чтобы Джакку уничтожили.

Рей дернулась в хватке штурмовика.

— Вы… вы собираетесь взорвать Джакку?! — воскликнула она. — Но мои родители… они могут вернуться за мной в любой час! — Она оттолкнула штурмовика, еле сдерживая слезы. — Пожалуйста, мне нельзя улетать! Если меня тут не будет, они никогда меня не найдут!

— Твои останки в космосе они не отыщут тем более, — ответил человек в черном. — Если хочешь сохранить эту… кучу мусора, то подчинись и лети со мной. Быть может, Император позволит тебе вернуться.

— Вот так-то, Рей, так что заткнись! — прорычал кто-то сзади.

Человек в черном вздохнул в вокодер. В мгновение ока выхватил меч из-за спины и располовинил инородца — обидчика Рей: кровь хлынула на песок. Всех как ветром сдуло, человек в черном наступил на труп — зеленое тело подергивалось, булькая кровью — и вытер клинок.

— К императрице _недопустимо_ выказывать пренебрежение, — мягко отчитал он умирающую тви’лечку. — Император этого не потерпит.

Рей брыкалась, пока ее тащили через весь рынок к кораблю — огромной черной птице в оцеплении множества штурмовиков. Значит, это прибыл Первый орден! И незнакомец говорил о Кайло Рене! Но что самому Кайло Рену вообще может понадобиться от нее?! «Императрица»… какая смешная оговорка. Наверное, чужак плохо владеет общегалом.

У Рей закружилась голова, она не понимала, что творится. Все знали, что те, кого призывал Император, исчезали бесследно, но Рей в жизни не сделала ничего плохо! Она не воровала, делилась едой с другими мусорщиками и смиренно ждала возвращения семьи, потому что _знала_ : когда-нибудь за ней обязательно вернутся!

Штурмовики проволокли ее по черным дюрастиловым коридорам к камере, оснащенной стандартными удобствами. Конвоиры сняли в Рей ограничители и втолкнули ее внутрь, не говоря ни слова, а затем исчезли в коридоре. Рей ухватилась за сомкнувшиеся прутья решетки, подергала и покричала — в слепой надежде, что кто-нибудь услышит и выручит ее.

Но никто _не пришел_. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать.

Она прошлась по камере, выискивая что-нибудь, чем можно отогнуть прутья. Отсюда должен быть выход. Выход есть всегда.

Открыв небольшой шкафчик, Рей порылась в обнаружившейся там одежде и вытащила вешалку и майку. Может, удастся намочить майку и использовать вешалку как рычаг, чтобы расшатать прутья?.. Ведь ей предоставили собственную ванную комнату, судя по всему — первую настоящую ванную, которую ей довелось увидеть, и если штурмовиков не будет поблизости…

— Ты должна подчиняться.

На пороге камеры, сложив руки за спиной, застыл человек в черном. Он наклонил голову, заметив ее хмурый взгляд.

— Я к этому не привыкла, — с проснувшейся гордостью возразила она.

— Значит, предстоит научиться в _ближайшее_ время, — он ритмично постучал пальцем по решетке. — Император рассчитывает, что ты выполнишь обещание, данное твоими родителями… И ты его выполнишь, вне зависимости от того, что чувствуешь по этому поводу. Он потратил годы, прочесывая галактику в поисках тебя.

Рей сглотнула и помотала головой.

— Я не понимаю… почему? Я сирота — что ему от меня нужно?

— Там увидим, полагаю, — мужчина пожал плечами и отошел от камеры. — Но чаще всего бывает — ничего хорошего.

Бросив эту загадочную фразу, он оставил ее одну.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошли часы — но ни от Джер’Джо, ни от кого-либо другого не было никаких вестей. Само по себе одиночество совершенно не смущало Рей — уж к нему-то она привыкла — но в этой тишине повисло нечто зловещее, похожее на то, что навевали недобрые ветра Джакку. Почувствовав, что дрожит, Рей закрыла глаза, свернувшись в уголке и дожидаясь своего похитителя.

Джер’Джо вернулся в сопровождении двух штурмовиков. Отперев решетку, жестом подозвал Рей — подойти к нему она решилась не сразу. Штурмовики вновь сковали ей запястья и, выведя ее из камеры, теперь конвоировали по длинному коридору.

— Куда мы идем? — спросила Рей, пытаясь не показать страха.

— На встречу с Императором, разумеется, — Джер’Джо оглянулся на нее, но сквозь маску ничего не было видно. — Я сообщил, что нашел тебя, что мы уже в пути. Мы поднимаемся на борт «Супримаси».

— Это… это место, где он живет?

Штурмовик позади негромко фыркнул. Рей повернула голову и нахмурилась — вроде как солдатам Империи не полагалось иметь чувство юмора, но Джер’Джо, очевидно, не заметил маленького инцидента.

— Верно, — отозвался он. — Гораздо безопаснее, чем устраивать базу на какой-нибудь планете, которую можно захватить. Император волен пребывать там, где пожелает и когда пожелает, во благо Империи.

Рей фыркнула:

— Джакку насмотрелась на это благо.

— Джакку позволено продолжать заниматься незаконной деятельностью и торговлей оружием, пока _ты_ будешь делать то, что тебе говорят. — Джер’Джо кивком поприветствовал группу офицеров в черной форме, которые замерли как вкопанные при виде Рей. — Надеюсь, ты сделаешь подвижки в этом направлении раньше, чем встретишься с Императором и выведешь его из себя.

— Посмотрим, — тихо обронила она.

Рей могла быть вспыльчивой и импульсивной, но хорошо знала, что не стоит ввязываться в драку, в которой нельзя победить. Ей надо узнать, что это за Император и чего ему надо. А уж потом она решит насчет вежливости.

Они следовали по переходам, одинаково черным — нелепого цвета, по мнению Рей, — и лишь огромные иллюминаторы заставляли ее завороженно притормаживать и любоваться беспредельными просторами космоса. Ей никогда не доводилось покидать Джакку и собственными глазами видеть эту чернильную темноту, усеянную звездами и планетами. Ее родители были где-то среди них. Она должна скорее разобраться с этой неурядицей и вернуться обратно, чтобы случайно не разминуться с ними.

Джер’Джо привел ее к лифту и нажал на кнопку на панели. Кабина с тихим шипением взмыла вверх — и Рей испугалась, чем вызвала еще один смешок у все того же штурмовика. Она прищурилась на него через плечо, и он кашлянул, быстро отвернувшись. Да что с ним не так?

— Не говори, пока не спросят, — предостерег Джер’Джо, — и даже не пытайся напасть на него. Ему подвластна Великая Сила.

— Это байки. Только Люк Скайуокер умел ею пользоваться, но он всего лишь сказка. Я не _тупая_ , Джер’Джо.

Лифт остановился, и двери с шипением разошлись в стороны.

— Скоро тебе придется пересмотреть свои убеждения, Рей.

Перед ними открылся невероятных размеров красный зал — со все тем же черным полом, отражавшим крайне мало света. Тут ничего не было, если не считать массивного трона на возвышении в центре, на котором в одиночестве сидел человек.

Рей резко остановилась футах в двадцати от незнакомца. Что-то, помимо очевидной опасности, подсказывало ей: _бежать_  — и немедленно! Нехорошее предчувствие пронзило до костей болезненным зудом, и она попятилась в ужасе от неведомой угрозы, от того, что может случиться. Надо выбираться отсюда прямо сейчас!

Что-то жесткое, невидимое сковало ее конечности и потащило вниз, швырнув на колени. Рей вскрикнула, но заметила, что человек на троне простер к ней руку в черной перчатке, изящно поворачивая пальцы по часовой стрелке — и она буквально приросла к холодному тусклому полу. Его лицо было скрыто. Трон окутывал сумрак, и виднелась лишь вытянутая рука.

Джер’Джо отошел в сторону, сложив руки за спиной, а штурмовики встали у лифта, бросив Рей одну посреди кроваво-красного зала, погруженного в угрожающую тишину. Пульс стучал у Рей в ушах, дыхание сбилось, взгляд метался в поисках пути на волю. _Бежать_!

Тревожное молчание затягивалось. Спасения не предвиделось.

Рука погрузилась обратно в тень, и до Рей донесся долгий глухой вздох, глубокий и скучающий. Мужчина на троне шевельнулся.

— Прекрасная работа, Джер’Джо, — прозвучал довольный голос. Его переливы проникали в Рей — до зуда в костях. — Дар от народа Спинтира был получен. Ты сослужил хорошую службу, отыскав ее — чем я могу одарить тебя за это?

— Ничем, сир. Мое счастье в служении Императору.

Императору — конечно же. Кайло Рену!

Раздался отрывистый смех, темная фигура двинулась вперед.

— Мы с тобой знакомы довольно давно. Скажи, чего ты желаешь.

Рей не видела лица Джер’Джо, но чувствовала исходящее от него беспокойство. Почему он так боялся попросить о чем-нибудь? Нахмурившись, она снова взглянула на трон — Император спускался по ступеням, один черный сапог показался из сумрака.

— Это мой долг — защищать Империю, — уклонился от прямого ответа Джер’Джо, — в том числе возвращать вам украденное. Я просто сделал то, что исполнил бы любой из рыцарей на моем месте.

— Что ж, пока еще она не принадлежит Империи. — Звук еще одного тяжелого шага — и Рей услышала, как позвякивает броня и шуршит плащ. — В таком случае одарю тебя кредитами, Джер’Джо. Твоей жене они всегда пригодятся для нового малыша, верно?

— Это более чем щедрая награда, сэр.

Рей попыталась подать голос, но оказалось, что язык ей не подчиняется. В оцепенении она валялась на полу, между тем Император спустился с возвышения еще на две ступеньки и, наконец, вышел на свет.

Кайло Рен был _огромен_. Никогда прежде Рей не видела подобного человека и сейчас лишилась дара речи. В нем было не менее шести футов роста. На широкие плечи был накинут длинный черный плащ, из-за темноты облачение под ним разобрать было сложно, если не считать серебряных цепочек на груди, сцепляющих края. Поверх гривы черных волос, спадающей на плечи, Император носил серебристый, сложного плетения венец.

Лицо у него было продолговатое и бледное, подбородок слегка скошен, что только подчеркивалось черным цветом облачения. Это было приметное лицо, уж точно: с родинками, рассыпанными по коже, как созвездия, и длинным носом, как будто его сложили невероятным образом.

Кайло не выказывал намерения подойти ближе, и вдруг тело Рей отпустило. Она рухнула вперед, успев подставить ладони, и, пошатываясь, вскочила на ноги, как раз вовремя — чтобы увидеть, как император направился к ней. Его шаги эхом отдавались в пустом тронном зале, дополняемые ненавязчивым позвякиванием брони. Это пугало до жути, особенно когда он встал, возвышаясь над ней с бесстрастным выражением лица и непроницаемым взглядом.

Рей сжала руки так, что ногти впились в ладони.

— Мне кажется, вы ошиблись… сэр.

Ответом ей послужила тишина. Кайло изучал ее, внимательно рассматривая ее лицо с дотошностью дроида, выполняющего заданный алгоритм, и Рей показалось, что ее ладони сейчас начнут кровоточить. Он не моргал и не шевелился. Просто стоял, пристально разглядывая ее с ног до головы, без всякой пошлости.

После мучительно долгой паузы он чуть вскинул брови.

— У меня нет привычки совершать ошибки… Хотя я положился на твоих родителей, доверив им выполнить их часть соглашения. Это было ошибкой — которую я скоро исправлю.

Взгляд Кайло опустился на ее губы.

— Как далеко мы от Спинтира, Джер’Джо?

— Меньше чем в двенадцати стандартных часах, сэр.

— Я с Джакку, — вставила Рей, чувствуя, как сердце подскочило к горлу. — Не знаю никого со Спинтира. Вы точно совершили _ошибку_ , сэр.

От последовавшего молчания и ледяного взгляда Кайло — холоднее всех холодных ночей, проведенных ею в пустыне — Рей съежилась. _Он умеет пользоваться Силой_!.. Ей не стоило говорить без спросу, совсем не стоило, но все это какое-то недоразумение, и если он просто выслушает…

Кайло поцокал языком. Эти звуки разнеслись по залу, и когда он дотронулся своими холодными пальцами до ее щеки, Рей опомнилась и попыталась укусить его. Это был инстинкт, такой же естественный для нее, как моргать и дышать, потребность защищаться!..

Одной рукой он схватил ее за подбородок, стискивая, пока она не скривилась от боли. Колени подгибались, но Рей держалась, царапая ногтями броню на его запястье, и глядела, как по его губы медленно растянулись в улыбке. Джер’Джо не вмешался ни словом, застыв, как истукан, у стены.

— На Джакку ты выросла маленькой дикаркой, да? — Кайло надвинулся на нее, притянув к себе за подбородок почти вплотную. Ее руки на его запястье замерли, будто окоченев. — Я прослежу, чтобы ты отучилась от этих привычек.

—  _Не трогай меня_! — прошипела Рей. На ее глаза навернулись слезы, и она сжала зубы. — Не смей меня трогать!

По рукам и ногам растеклось ужасающее чувство — словно впивались иголки, не давая шевельнуться. Голос Рей пресекся от страха, когда она ощутила, как Кайло потерся носом о ее щеку, его теплое дыхание пощекотало ей шею. Он держал ее так крепко, что на мгновение Рей показалось, будто он хочет вырвать ей трахею.

Тепло окутало мочку уха. Рей крепко зажмурилась, слыша, как он облизывает влажные губы.

— Очень скоро ты вновь привыкнешь к моим рукам, — прошептал Кайло и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по ее собранным в пучки волосам, размеренно дыша, пока она тщетно боролась с Силой. — И ты станешь моей женой и будешь вести себя как подобает цивилизованной женщине — потому что я буду рядом и укажу тебе путь.

Рей выпучила глаза. _Женой_?!

Она затрясла головой что было силы в невидимых тисках, перепуганная до смерти. Это похоже на кошмарный сон!.. Должно быть, Ункар всучил ей испорченные пайки…

— Нет, нет, нет! — Рей упиралась, крутя шеей в разные стороны. — Ты ошибаешься!

Иголочки укололи ей шею, вынудив замереть. Кайло как ни в чем не бывало переместился ей за спину, проводя затянутыми в перчатку пальцами по ее щеке, а затем опустил обе огромные ручищи ей на плечи. Рей полностью лишилась способности двигаться. Она не могла отвести взгляда от зловещего трона — он словно смотрел на нее из темноты.

Кайло скользнул ладонями вниз к ее предплечьям.

— Но разве тебе не кажется, что там ты будешь выглядеть прелестно? В чем-то шелковом, у меня на коленях… До чего завлекательная картина…

— С-сэр, вы совершили ошибку — отпустите меня! Я не должна ни за кого выходить замуж!

— М-м, за эту досадную оплошность мне нужно спросить с твоих мамочки с папочкой, — он наклонился, снова опустив губы к самому ее уху. — Я не люблю, когда мне лгут, Рей, но еще больше — когда мне отказываются _повиноваться_. Твои родители совершили оба эти преступления, когда решили спрятать тебя от меня, и теперь их постигнет заслуженная кара.

— Спрятать?.. — она сглотнула, умудрившись слегка качнуть головой. Сердце колотилось так громко, что Рей казалось, его стук гремит в ушах. — Я должна вернуться на Джакку! Я не представляю, о чем вы говорите!

Кайло вздохнул, глубоко и с какой-то нежностью, и провел губами по виску Рей. По ее щекам покатились злые слезы.

— Ш-ш-ш… Не надо бояться. Очень скоро ты все поймешь. — Рей ощущала его дыхание на своей голой шее, все еще соленой от пота и песка. Но Кайло это не останавливало. Он коротко поцеловал ее, едва-едва, на грани ощущений, но Рей померещилось, что по коже растекся ожог. — А пока можешь отдохнуть в моих покоях. Вскоре я к тебе присоединюсь.

Что-то жгучее, нехорошее пробрало Рей до самых внутренностей, и оковы на ее теле ослабли. Тело Кайло еле заметно напряглось — за мгновение до того, как она резко развернулась, чтобы вдарить ему коленом в живот, затем извернуться и прыгнуть обидчику на спину…

Но он без труда перехватил ее колено и дернул вперед. Рей пошатнулась, подпрыгнув на месте, чтобы устоять, и оскалилась, пытаясь контратаковать в незащищенное место, но Кайло поймал ее руку на взлете, зажав в кулаке. Он вовсе не выглядел рассерженным. Только облизнул губы и улыбнулся, завернув руку ей за спину. Рей с шипением дернулась, очутившись в новой ловушке.

— Хорошо, — похвалил он и прижал ее к себе, надавив плененной рукой ей на поясницу. — Очень хорошо. Однако твоя импульсивность поставила тебя в положение еще худшее, чем прежде.

Рей с рыком попыталась врезать ему по лицу, но на этот раз рука окоченела в воздухе. А через миг Кайло прикрыл глаза — ее ладонь двинулась вперед, ласково притрагиваясь к его щеке. Его кожа была прохладной, на ней чувствовались шрамы и родинки, когда он потерся об ее ладонь.

— Так не честно! — возмутилась Рей, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим телом, но оно отказывалось подчиняться. — Это не честный бой!

— Это никогда не будет боем, который ты сможешь выиграть, — он лениво открыл глаза и поднял брови. — Но милости прошу пробовать.

Он отпустил ее руку, но та по-прежнему висела в воздухе. Сражаясь с оцепенением, Рей закричала, когда Кайло потянул зубами свою перчатку, открывая бледную ладонь.

— Отпусти меня! — взвизгнула Рей. — Убери от меня руки!

Он нежно прижал к ее лбу два пальца. Рей судорожно задышала, из глаз брызнули слезы.

— Тише… Я помогу тебе. — Кожи головы коснулся холодок, рыдания Рей перешли в растерянное всхлипывание. — Вот так, моя хорошая девочка… Разве после всех этих лет побоев, боли и унижений тебе не хочется повидаться с мамочкой и папочкой?

Казалось, он подсыпал отраву прямо в ее кровь. Рей медленно моргнула, веки стали сонными и отяжелели, кроваво-черный зал закружился вокруг нее… Нет… нет…

Руки Кайло обхватили Рей, и его губы прильнули к ее лбу. Голая липкая ладонь легла ей на щеку.

— Отдыхай, Рей. Силы тебе понадобятся.


	3. Chapter 3

— Медицинский осмотр. Медицинский осмотр. Медицинский осмотр.

Назойливый писк заставил Рей очнуться. Она села и застонала от рези в висках, но дроид тут же захлопотал вокруг нее, приступая к выполнению своей задачи. Если не считать его, похоже, она была одна — одна в огромной холодной комнате, на чем-то мягком и непривычном. Неужели на настоящей кровати?..

Дроид неприятно нажал ей на щеку. Железяка была круглой формы, с мигающей линзой, и не обращала ровным счетом никакого внимания на отсутствие энтузиазма у пациента. Рей сердито шлепнула надоеду и скинула с себя черное одеяло. Пол оказался приятно теплым. Немного напоминал остывающий песок после жаркого дня на Джакку.

— Медицинский осмотр, — повторил дроид и начал вращаться, испустив голубой луч, который уткнулся в грудь Рей. — Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь.

— Да иди ты. Выключись! — снова отмахнулась она и, пошатываясь, направилась к двери. Огромная спальня была мрачной и жуткой, и Рей хотелось выбраться отсюда поскорее. От мягких простыней на коже оставалось странное ощущение. — Спасибо уж, хватит с меня.

Дроид летел за ней, настойчиво пытаясь просканировать, а потом обнаглел и кольнул манипулятором в плечо, видимо, чтобы взять кровь на анализ. Рей зашипела и завертелась, пытаясь сбить его, но подлец поднялся к потолку и удалился через потайной желоб.

На этот раз, надо полагать, она точно осталась в одиночестве.

Дверь была оснащена странным замком, который никак не хотел поддаваться. Рей ковырялась в нем, постоянно отвлекаясь, чтобы почесаться — длинное платье, в котором она проснулась, неприятно щекотало кожу. Ткань была раздражающе гладкой, как вода, но накинутая сверху мантия хотя бы закрывала руки и грудь от любопытных глаз.

Кто-то украл ее поношенную одежду! Рей надеялась, что ее переодевал дроид, а не тот страшный человек из тронного зала. Слухи не врали — Император был именно тем чудовищем, о котором шептались, и она знала, что надо убираться с этого корабля поскорее.

Рей пыталась найти что-нибудь, чем можно было бы взломать дверь, но шкафы оказались заперты, а единственным, что сдвигалось, оказалась кровать. Вариант с окном отпадал — они в космосе, в конце концов, а Рей не считала себя сумасшедшей.

Однако сидеть смирно и дожидаться своей участи ей тоже не хотелось, поэтому она продолжила возиться с диковинным замком. Бывало, за сбором металлолома ей удавалось успешно отдирать панели и добираться до проводки. Распустив волосы, Рей получила три кусочки проволоки, которые перехватывали практичную прическу в виде узелков, и попыталась доконать механизм замка, молясь, чтобы все получилось.

И ей улыбнулась удача: что-то щелкнуло внутри, и маленькая планка отогнулась.

Из показавшихся разноцветных проводов Рей выбрала толстый черный кабель, который и выдрала — и ей снова повезло, он отвечал за гидравлику. Раздалось шипение, ее обдало паром, и дверь разошлась лепестками в стороны.

Рей улыбнулась, убирая волосы в узелки, и шагнула вперед, в новый, еще более обширный, зал с комфортабельной зоной для отдыха и высокими экранами для голосвязи. В дальнем конце зала виднелась очередная дверь, вероятно, ведущая на основной уровень — взломать которую представлялось делом гораздо более сложным.

Впрочем, большее пространство открывало больше возможностей. Рей принялась обыскивать гостиную, поднимая подушки и проверяя чехлы, когда створки главной двери пришли в движение.

Вошел Джер’Джо с двумя штурмовиками, и даже сквозь его шлем Рей чувствовала его раздражение.

— Присаживайся, Рей, — сказал он.

Нахмурившись, она не двинулась с места.

Тогда штурмовики взяли ее под руки и подтащили к центру зала, аккурат к вернувшемуся с потолка дроиду. Запищав, железяка принялась водить по Рей сканирующими лучами, не обращая внимания на ее шипение и попытки вырваться из цепких рук тюремщиков.

Закончив, черный шар подал противный звуковой сигнал, будто сморкался, и Рей недобро уставилась ему вслед.

Джер’Джо наклонил голову.

— Император скоро прибудет. До его прихода советую тебе переодеться в то, что лежит в освежителе.

— А с этим платьем что не так? — огрызнулась Рей и сложила руки на груди, едва штурмовики отпустили ее. — И вообще, кто меня переодел? Я требую вернуть мои вещи!

— Дроид, вроде того, который только что закончил твое обследование. Пожалуйста, переоденься в предоставленную одежду. Я предупреждал тебя, Рей: нет смысла сопротивляться тому, что он приказывает.

Сердито сжав кулачки, она пошла в освежитель. Ладно, в этом Джер’Джо, пожалуй, прав.

Там ее ждало кое-что несколько более откровенное, чем прежняя одежда: зеленое платье с рукавами до запястья и в придачу узкие туфли. Посопев, Рей все-таки втиснула руки в рукава, которые оказались бесполезно уродливыми, мешали двигаться — и она безжалостно их оборвала.

Из получившихся обрывков получились годные обмотки — вроде тех, что у нее отобрали. Рей повязала их и посмотрела в зеркало — по вырезу, спускаясь на спину, и вниз по юбке до самого пола сверкали драгоценные камни.

Рей покосилась на дверь. Попозже надо попробовать их отковырять. Они наверняка дорогие.

Джер’Джо испытал заметное облегчение, когда она появилась в новом платье. Сломанную дверь уже ремонтировал техник, а штурмовиков не было видно, должно быть, их отправили ждать снаружи.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джер’Джо. — Хорошо. Мы уже поблизости от Спинтира, и он ожидает нас на мостике.

— Разве он не собирался сюда? Что, уже передумал?

Джер’Джо вздохнул под шлемом:

— Идем.

Он отконвоировал ее наружу к лифту. Рей следовала за ним, скрестив на груди руки, и искоса поглядывала по сторонам в надежде обнаружить что-то похожее на оружие или подловить зазевавшегося штурмовика, но все как будто понимали, что за ней нужно следить. Вероятно, приняли меры предосторожности после взлома двери.

Лифт привез их на какой-то верхний уровень — длинное возвышение вело к огромному иллюминатору, а по бокам, в углублениях, сидело множество людей перед приборными панелями и экранами. Отсюда открывался невероятный вид на зеленую планету, полную противоположность Джакку, и Рей охватило любопытство. Но тут стоявший перед иллюминатором Кайло Рен обернулся. Его плащ струился по полу.

— Доброе утро, Рей, — произнес он со скользкой улыбкой.

Одет он был точно так же, как вчера, темные волосы венчала серебристая корона. Весь затянутый в черное, не считая проглядывавшего белого горла — единственного места, которое как раз _следовало_ защищать.

Рей промолчала. Она встала рядом с ним, туда, куда указал Джер’Джо, и, сложив руки на груди, ждала, когда император заговорит снова. Кайло с прежней улыбкой кивнул в сторону незнакомой планеты под ними.

— Спинтир, — пояснил он. — Твои родители ждут нас. У нас уже состоялся краткий разговор о тебе, но мне очень хочется продолжить его при личной встрече. Ты же рада будешь увидеть их после всех этих лет?

— Это не мой дом, сэр, — Рей стиснула зубы. — Я уверена, произошла ошибка.

Он поднял брови, принимая черный шлем от подошедшего штурмовика, пока другой с величайшим почтением снял с его волос корону. Под щелчки гидравлики и внутренних креплений Кайло нацепил эту жуткую штуку с хромированными вставками, под которой скрылись последние остатки человечности на его лице. Только глаза теперь выдавали крохи его эмоций.

— У меня нет привычки ошибаться, — голос его изменился, стал глубже от искажения вокодером. — Но, полагаю, мы скоро это выясним.

В сопровождении небольшого отряда штурмовиков, Джер’Джо и присоединившейся к ним его соратницы по имени Ула они взошли на шаттл, который должен был доставить их на поверхность. Ула носила то же облачение, что и Джер’Джо, угольно-черное с неизменным шлемом, коверкавшим ее голос, но говорила она мало и тихо, стараясь воздерживаться от разговоров, даже когда к ней обращались. Ее оружием была зловеще выглядящая, большая и громоздкая винтовка за спиной.

Рей притихла, сидя и глядя в затылок Кайло — он прошел в переднюю часть корабля, как только тот вошел в атмосферу Спинтира. Может, удастся улучить момент и улизнуть, когда они приземлятся.

Шаттл опустился на травянистое бескрайнее поле, в отдалении от города, обнесенного каменной стеной, вокруг которой росли высокие деревья и многочисленные виноградники. Джакку была пустынной планетой, лишенной жизни, и Рей не удержалась: едва спустившись с трапа, наклонилась и запустила пальцы в высокую траву. Мягкая трава казалась влажной, будто кто-то опрыскал ее водой в порыве глупой расточительности.

— Как жестоко со стороны твоих родителей было бросить тебя посреди бесплодной пустыни.

Рей подняла глаза и увидела, что шлем Кайло наклонился к ней. Она встала и вытерла руки о платье — на миг ей померещилось, что он напрягся.

— Они бы не сделали этого, — ответила она. — Это ошибка.

— М-м. Посмотрим.

Кайло направился прямо к городу-крепости. Вдалеке виднелись плавные очертания холмов, покрытых высокими деревьями и яркими цветами, в траве носились маленькие, неизвестные Рей зверьки. Что-то, в самой глубине сознания, неприятно покалывало — возможно, воспоминания, но Рей старательно подавляла эти ощущения. Ее семья никогда бы не оставила ее на Джакку!

При их приближении к воротам в старой осыпающейся стене стражники в белом отошли в сторону. Кайло подозвал Рей к себе, и ворота в город со скрипом распахнулись, открывая вид на мощеные улицы и удивительные каменные здания. Это была настоящая цивилизация, а не беспорядочные палатки и выпотрошенные остовы старых космолетов.

Здесь царила бодрая суета мирной жизни: горожане жили и работали, кто-то нес ткани, кто-то мечи или книги — каждый спешил по своим делам. Независимо от расы и цвета кожи, ни у кого не было ни болезненного загара с Джакку, ни солнечных ожогов, ни открытых гноящихся ран. Тут было шумно и кипела жизнь — вся планета излучала чужеродность, и Рей вновь убедилась, что это не мог быть ее дом.

Лишь присутствие Кайло нарушало эту безмятежность. При его приближении прохожие бросались врассыпную, и Рей пришлось ускориться, чтобы поспевать за ним, потому что на один его шаг приходилось три ее. Его фигура отбрасывала черную тень на бежево-белые поверхности города, прорезая их, словно нож.

— Куда мы идем? — сглотнув, решилась спросить Рей.

— Во дворец. Твои родители ждут нас там, — он сжал и разжал кулаки, и это движение не укрылось от Рей. — Не сомневаюсь, это будет трогательное воссоединение.

Они достигли широкой гранитной лестницы, поднимавшейся к самому высокому зданию во всем городе. Здесь, на ступенях, столпилось множество стражников, но внимание Рей привлекли двое людей на самой вершине. Она помрачнела, прищурилась от яркого солнца, но не смогла их как следует разглядеть.

— Ступай, — промурлыкал Кайло. — Почему бы тебе не поздороваться?

У Рей мгновенно свело живот.

— Я должна вернуться на Джакку! — Она перевела на него взгляд, честно попыталась не заплакать, но ей вдруг стало так страшно. — Пожалуйста! Ну пожалуйста, я должна вернуться и ждать мою семью!

— Кира?

По ступенькам спускалась женщина — сомкнув руки на груди, она остановилась в паре шагов от них. На ней было струящееся зеленое платье с длинными рукавами, напоминавшее то, что выдали Рей, ее уложенные каштановые волосы венчал золотой обруч… и в ней, в самом ее облике, чудилось что-то неумолимо знакомое.

Холод сжал горло Рей. Ей показалось, что ее сейчас вырвет.

Подле дамы стоял мужчина в одеждах схожего цвета, на его голове тоже сверкал золотой обруч. И сам он тоже казался знакомым. Квадратная челюсть, подернутые сединой волосы и серые глаза, отстраненные и печальные — до тех пор, пока не обратились к Кайло, сразу же став суровыми и холодными.

— Это не Кира, — произнес мужчина. Он обнял женщину за талию, мягко помешав ей шагнуть к Рей.

Кайло кивнул:

— Ты прав, Титус. Это _Рей_ , но, думаю, фамильное сходство любого повергнет в изумление.

Женщина вздрогнула и замерла, распахнув глаза. Воздух сотрясла Сила, оторвала ее от мужчины по имени Титус и поволокла вниз. Чувствуя тошноту, Рей попятилась, когда Кайло, не шевельнув и пальцем, поставил женщину перед ней.

Сам он, приблизившись, встал так, что закрывал от них и Титуса, и солнце. Глаза Рей обожгли злые слезы — она с трудом боролась с желанием врезать по его шлему.

— О да, — протянул Кайло, демонстративно оглядев обеих. — Сдается мне, сходство поразительное, насколько это вообще возможно.

Тиски Силы разжались, швырнув женщину на гранитные ступени. Титус бросился вперед, чтобы помочь ей встать, но ни один стражник в белом не шелохнулся.

— Ее похитили! — воскликнул Титус. — Мы с Аррециной сразу бы сообщили тебе, если…

— Вы _изменили_ ее имя! — рявкнул Кайло и резко повернулся к нему, хлестнув полами плаща. — Вы высадили ее на окраине Внешнего Кольца, на планетке, где, как вы знали, я никогда не стану ее искать, в мертвой бесплодной пустыне, в которой она запросто могла не выжить.

Аррецина оскалилась, и в это мгновение Рей с кристальной ясностью поняла, насколько та похожа на нее. Сердце громко застучало, голова закружилась — Рей осознала, что перед ней ее настоящие родители!

— Это была бы лучшая участь, чем оказаться замужем за _тобой_! — прошипела Аррецина. — Половина галактики чувствовала в тебе нечто злое, задолго до того, как твоя мать поняла это, и мы сделали то, что должны были сделать!

Кайло шагнул на ступеньку выше, и Рей ощутила сквозь Силу наполнившую его ярость. От звенящего напряжения ей пришлось заморгать — казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и она не выдержит.

— Что же, похоже, твои планы провалились, Аррецина. Я нашел ее, и если ты хочешь сохранить суверенитет своей планеты — и свою жизнь, — то выполнишь условия брачного соглашения, которое вы заключили с Леей. — Он поднял руку, и Аррецина захрипела, схватившись за горло. — Или я возьму ее силой.

— Безусловно, император. Безусловно. Мы не отказываемся от соглашения, — вмешался Титус, заметно сглотнул и примирительно поднял руку: — Добро пожаловать в дом, прошу вас.

Кайло толкнул Аррецину на лестницу и обернулся к Рей. Он протянул ей руку, совершенно не реагируя на то, как ее мать пытается откашляться и — с помощью Титуса — встает.

На глаза Рей навернулись слезы. Звон в ушах перерос в глухой рев, и когда земля ушла из-под ног, она почувствовала, как Сила мягко подхватывает ее. Сияющий белый дворец потемнел.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей проснулась и сразу почувствовала дуновение душистого свежего ветерка. Абсолютно не похожее на знакомое ей горячее дыхание песков Джакку и кондиционированную прохладу «Супримаси» — совершенно другое. Ласковый, теплый воздух со сладким ароматом фруктов, которых ей ни разу не доводилось пробовать. Другой.

Рей открыла глаза и увидела, что снова лежит на кровати — под светлым полупрозрачным балдахином, — и простыни здесь были мягче, чем на корабле Кайло, и не вызывали желания немедленно бежать к двери. Окно было распахнуто — снаружи, во дворике из белого камня, росло старое фруктовое дерево — источник благоухания. Казалось, она попала в сказку.

Рей медленно села. На ней красовался прежний зеленый наряд, за исключением туфель. В комнате никого не было, только разномастная мебель и широкое окно, впускавшее свежесть и солнечный свет. Словно сон наяву, один их тех немногих, в которых она позволяла себе помечтать.

Но, подобно всем ее мечтам, он разрушился.

Дверь открылась, и появился Кайло, превращая солнечную комнату в черную дыру. На нем не было шлема, но, даже открытое, его лицо было лишено всего человеческого: бледное, несимметричное, темные глаза совсем не отражали свет.

Он закрыл дверь. Перчатки были на нем, как и плащ, но он корону он не надел, и, похоже, сменил большую часть своей брони на одежду из обычной ткани.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше? — поинтересовался он.

Рей попыталась осторожно отодвинуться, глядя, когда он приближается и садится на край кровати у ее ног. Не обратив на это внимания, он опустил сложенные руки на колени. Что-то в его облике вызывало глубокое ощущение тревоги, чего-то неестественного, пронизывающего до костей.

— Со мной все хорошо, — она перевела взгляд на окно и потом — обратно на Кайло. — Что это за место?

— Спинтир, — он вскинул бровь. — Здесь ты родилась и жила, пока твои родители не отослали тебя. Титус сказал, что это случилось порядка десяти лет назад… Одержимая Аррецина заметила, что планета _реагирует_ на мое присутствие и настояла на том, чтобы тебя спрятали.

Как вышло, что у нее не сохранилось ни капли воспоминаний об этом месте, если она жила здесь до девяти лет? Рей помнила только, как кричала, умоляя улетавший корабль вернуться, а Платт сжимал ее руку, волоча прочь. А вот никаких фруктовых деревьев, свежего ветерка и белого дворца не было.

Рей стиснула пальцы.

— Я должна вернуться на Джакку. Это ошибка… Мне здесь не место.

— Спинтир — плохо защищенная планета, разделенная на небольшие обособленные королевства, обладающие автономией, — Кайло проигнорировал ее слова, и Рей насупилась. — Малое количество природных ресурсов. Одна из изживших себя прародин человечества.

— Кайло. Мне здесь не место.

— Большая часть населения наделена даром чутко чувствовать Силу, при полной неспособности ее применять. Аррецина не исключение. В период становления Новой Республики они с Леей тесно сотрудничали, и когда мои способности к Силе проявились неоспоримо — решили устроить этот брак, посчитав, что он послужит всеобщему благу.

Бесстрастная маска исчезла — Кайло сжал челюсти, и Рей притихла, решив не искушать судьбу.

Вдруг Сила поползла по ее ногам, как скопище пауков. Рей старалась сохранять самообладание, но леденящее чувство распространилось по рукам и медленно, ласково, опустило ее на подушки. Ее дыхание участилось, но Кайло молчал — просто смотрел на нее с неразличимой смесью эмоций.

Он встал. Окно резко захлопнулось, закрыв комнату от ветра и солнца, и Рей охватило то же чувство тревоги, которое возникло, когда он только вошел. Может, именно это чувствовала Аррецина? Что-то в Кайло Рене было не так!

— Предполагалось, что ты будешь держать меня в узде. Во всяком случае, таким был план Леи — Аррецине, вероятно, изначально не нравилась эта идея. — Он подошел вплотную, и Рей содрогнулась, когда ее щеку обхватила громадная рука в черной перчатке. — Сначала я злился на тебя: из-за угрозы, которую представляла, даже будучи ребенком, но… чем крепче устои, тем прочнее власть.

Рей не могла издать ни звука. Она сглотнула, в панике отвернула голову, когда чужие пальцы погладили ее по горлу, спускаясь к вороту платья — Кайло замер, глядя на собственную руку. Потом убрал ее и вновь взглянул Рей в глаза, снимая перчатку.

— Я думаю, ты помнишь меня, Рей, — пальцы его выглядели еще бледнее, чем лицо. — Но давай посмотрим.

Она оцепенела и лихорадочно задышала, когда Кайло приложил ладонь к ее лбу.

***

_— Рей?_

_С неба падали капли воды. Она слышала об этом явлении: о воде, низвергавшейся с облаков тяжелым потоком, заливающем землю. Оно называлось дождем. Рей никогда не видела его вживую… наверное._

_Она повернулась на голос и заметила стоявшего неподалеку человека. Его силуэт вырисовывался в тумане, сквозь дождь и зловещие призрачно-голубые сумерки, отбрасывавшие тени на лицо — но Рей никак не удавалось его разглядеть. Она сощурилась, прикрывая глаза рукой от воды._

_— Чего ты хочешь? — крикнула она. Пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекрыть шум ливня. — Чего ты хочешь?!_

_Он не отзывался._

_Рей показалось, что она может различить черные, коротко подстриженные волосы и что-то вроде тонкой косички, спадающей на плечо. Рей окликнула его снова, но голос поглотил дождь, а человек вдруг медленно направился к ней._

***

Видение внезапно оборвалось.

Высвободившись из хватки Силы и тяжело дыша, Рей сбросила руку Кайло. Ей даже удалось слегка приподняться, но тут Сила настигла ее снова, прижимая к кровати, и вместо прикосновения ко лбу Кайло стиснул ее подбородок.

Воспоминания причиняли боль, и Рей не хотелось туда возвращаться. Она отчаянно зажмурилась под пронизывающим взглядом Кайло, который неумолимо пробирался в сокрытые части ее сознания.

***

_— Почему ты убегаешь, Рей? Тебе же нравится, когда нас навещает Бен, разве нет?_

_Рей промокла до нитки. Аррецина, женщина со ступенек, села рядом с ней, накинув плед ей на плечи. Она слабо улыбнулась и искоса взглянула на незнакомку, сидящую напротив них в зеленом кресле._

_— Ей нездоровится в последнее время, — посетовала Аррецина. — Ты знаешь, как обстоят дела на Спинтире, Лея… Как мы чувствительны к приливам и отливам Силы._

_— Да, конечно. Разумеется._

_У той, другой, женщины заплетенные в косы каштановые волосы спускались на униформу с эмблемой повстанцев справа на груди. Она внимательно рассматривала Рей и хмурилась, а потом отвела взгляд. Они были так молоды. Рей была так молода._

_— Бен? — позвала вдруг Лея. — Тебя ничего не беспокоит в последнее время?_

_Под ложечкой засосало, странно замутило, и это чувство пересилило холод и жалость к себе, которые испытывала Рей. Она задрожала, и Аррецина обняла ее крепче, когда из соседней комнаты вышел странный человек._

_Это был Кайло Рен — но моложе, его волосы были короче, и он носил темное джедайское облачение, какое Рей видела в книгах. Она смотрела, как он подходит к ним, вытирая полотенцем мокрые черные волосы, и пожимает плечами в ответ на вопрос матери. Да, некогда Лея Органа была его матерью. У любого зла имеются корни._

_Рей ощущала, как это _что-то_ исходило от него, будто он плыл против течения. Горло сдавило, и она засопела, испугавшись, несмотря на то, каким юным и смиренным он казался. Аррецина прошептала «Я знаю» ей на ухо. Что-то точно было не так. Словно зияющая черная пустота выглядывала…_

_— Нет, — ответил Бен, — Я не почувствовал ничего примечательного, — он взглянул на Рей и улыбнулся. По ее коже побежали мурашки. — Дети здесь очень восприимчивые, не так ли? Возможно, она даже слишком. Заболела, наверное._

_— Думаю, у нее начинает жар, — поддержала его Аррецина, и Рей чуть расслабилась. — Ты же знаешь, как она любит, когда ты прилетаешь, Бен. Щебечет о тебе неделями после твоего отлета._

_Он продолжил улыбаться, но Рей знала — он изучает ее, разглядывает, как стервятник, ожидавший, пока жертва оступится._

_Бен посмотрел на Лею и приподнял брови._

_— Пожалуй, я приму душ и лягу спать. Могу отвести ее к Источнику завтра, если хочешь, Ари. Сила поможет ей восстановиться._

_— Да, звучит неплохо, — одобрительно кивнула Лея. — А мы посетим минеральные воды, которые мне так понравились, Ари. Да и Бену солнце не повредит. Он столько времени проводит в этих древних храмах — им с Рей обоим будет полезно прогуляться._

_Аррецина попыталась вежливо уклониться от приглашения, но Лея была не их тех, кому можно отказать. Предложив Бену отвести Рей к ней в комнату, она настояла, чтобы Аррецина составила ей компанию. Лее хотелось, чтобы Рей ладила с ее сыном, и насколько Рей помнила, обычно так и происходило, но порой что-то шло не так._

_Бен смотрел за плечо, пока обе женщины не исчезли из виду. А затем медленно перевел глаза на Рей._

_И наклонил голову, опять улыбаясь._

_— Так в чем проблема, мелкая? Захворала?_

_Рей не ответила. В ушах звенело — она пристально уставилась на него, как и он на нее._

_Бен неторопливо подошел к дивану и встал над ней. Протянув руку, терпеливо дождался, пока она не сдалась и не приняла ее, позволив поднять себя на ноги. Бен поправил плед на ее плечах, и дом погрузился в мертвенную безжизненную тишину._

_— Завтра я хочу тебе кое-что показать._

_Рей опять промолчала. Бен слегка ткнул ее пальцем ее между лопаток, направляя к лестнице, и отчего-то Рей померещилось, что ее ведут на виселицу. Сердце застучало слишком громко._

_— Ты никому не должна говорить, — прошелестел он. Его голос звучал все тише, мягкий и завораживающий: — Это секретное место, и вряд ли твоя мама будет довольна тем, что мы туда пойдем. Но мне кажется, тебе станет легче. Тебе понравится._

_— Даже не знаю. Я плохо себя чувствую._

_Он провожал ее наверх, уверенно придерживая за спину. В коридоре было темно и пустынно, но издалека доносился смех Леи. Босые ноги Рей шлепали по холодным плитам, мимо проплывали комнатные растения и картины в рамах. Это был ее дом. Теперь она вспомнила._

_— Я знаю, — откликнулся Бен. Он остановился возле ее комнаты и, наклонившись к ее уху, заговорщически прошептал: — Разве я когда-нибудь подводил тебя?_

_— …Нет, — Рей слегка улыбнулась, вспоминая про их полеты на «Соколе» в дальние концы галактики, где она любовалась сверхновыми звездами и почти касалась пылевых облаков. — Нет, не подводил._

_— Верно. И завтра не подведу._

_Дверь ее спальни открылась сама собой, демонстрируя, с какой легкостью Бен использовал Силу. Рей зевнула и поплелась к своей кровати, пока он тем же способом стелил для нее постель, оставшись стоять на пороге. Можно было почувствовать, как Сила скручивается, спеша подчиниться ему._

_— Я вернусь утром, — негромко пообещал Бен. — Тебе понравится, Рей. Мой друг покажет, как сделать так, чтобы тебе стало лучше._

_— Нет у тебя никаких друзей! — захихикала Рей._

_Один из ящиков комода выдвинулся — оттуда выплыла зеленая пижама и аккуратно сложилась на постели, а затем открылся самый верхний, чтобы Рей могла сама достать себе трусы с майкой на смену. Пока она приподнималась на цыпочки, Бен плавно закрыл дверь, оставив ее в одиночестве._

_— У меня их двое, — несмотря на закрытую дверь, Рей слышала его голос громко и отчетливо. — Но на самом деле мне нужна только ты._

***

Рей распахнула глаза.

И прервала поток воспоминаний прежде, чем он продвинулся дальше. Впрочем, Кайло не стал ей препятствовать. Он самодовольно улыбнулся, отстраняясь, чтобы позволить Рей глотнуть воздуха и перевести дыхание. Прижав ладонь к груди и ощутив трепет сердца, Рей поняла, что не хочет пробиваться глубже — туда, где становилось холодно и темно, туда, где это перерастало в _боль_.

— Я знал, что кое-что до сих пор заперто. Но для первого раза весьма интересная находка, — Кайло снова натянул перчатку и размял руку. — Я же говорил тебе, что мы знакомы, Рей. Я был рядом, когда ты родилась, и был рядом, когда ты ощутила перемену, ускользнувшую от моей матери.

— Что ты сделал со мной?! — взвилась Рей. Отшатнувшись, она начала отползать подальше, слезы наворачивались ей на глаза. — Что ты со мной сделал?!

Кайло вздернул бровь.

— Ничего выходящего за пределы поездки в гости к Сноуку. Я не _трогал_ тебя, если ты на это намекаешь, хотя не могу сказать, что мне это не предлагали. Отчасти из-за этого мы с учителем немного разошлись во мнениях.

Рей затрясла головой, ее все еще сводило от страха. Кайло вытягивал из нее чувства и эмоции, как голодное растение, жадно впитывающее воду.

— Только что, — прохрипела Рей, — ты вложил в мою голову эти воспоминания?! Что ты сделал?

— Ничего. Я лишь открыл то, что уже было там. У тебя отлично получается их прятать, Рей. Может, патологическое отторжение — твой дар от Силы.

Дверь спальни отворилась, и Кайло направился к выходу, не удостоив Рей взглядом.

— Я вернусь. Нам с твоей мамочкой нужно обсудить вопрос о надлежащем наказании за государственную измену.

Он вышел из комнаты, в которой внезапно стало зябко и холодно. Наступила тишина.

Рей провела пальцами по волосам и круглыми глазами уставилась на гардероб напротив, не в состоянии отвергнуть старые воспоминания, которых ей так долго удавалось избегать. Они впивались в душу острыми иглами, но единственным способом прекратить это было копать глубже, погружая себя в новую агонию.

Рей зажмурилась, потом заплакала, не заметив, как бесшумно открылось окно.


	5. Chapter 5

Опустилась ночь, когда за ней пришли. Рей умылась, надеясь смыть с лица следы слез, и даже постояла немного под душем — было забавно на самом деле смотреть, как вода падает сверху, и ловить ее ртом.

По крыше здания стучал дождь. Глухой раскат сотряс стены — миловидная тви’лека, которая назвалась Йул и явилась проводить Рей, назвала его «громом», рассказав, что после него иногда появляются молнии. Молнии Рей видела раньше — они прорезали небо над пустыней в сезоны, когда жара становилась невыносимой. Но на Джакку не бывало дождей.

— Твои родители приготовили пир по случаю твоего возвращения, — добавила Йул — у нее была ярко-розовая кожа, по фигуре струилось бежевое платье, подол которого подметал пол, а гладкие лекку обвивали серебряные обручи.

— Пир? — заморгала Рей.

— Верно, пир — тебя ждут блюда со всех уголков Спинтира, — тви’лека улыбнулась, обернувшись через плечо на Рей. — Тебе понравится.

Едва ли. Уж точно не под одной крышей с Кайло Реном. Он  _чудовище_.

Собравшись, Рей последовала за тви’лекой — они спустились вниз и, миновав какой-то большой зал, очутились в помещении поменьше. Здесь было немного сумрачно, но вокруг длинного стола в центре стояли мягкие кресла, а запах свежеподжаренного мяса и овощей сразу привлек внимание Рей.

Стол ломился от всевозможной серебряной утвари, между которой высились бутылки с чем-то крепким, однако вся еда казалась чужеродной: бесконечные виды красного и белого мяса, овощи всевозможных цветов… Рей настолько заворожило это зрелище, что она не сразу заметила своих родителей, с каменными лицами занимавших места на противоположных концах стола.

Аррецина не сводила взгляда с серебряной тарелки перед ней. Ее щеки и глаза казались покрасневшими, а длинную бледную шею охватывал странный потускневший след, как от пурпурного синяка. Она слабо улыбнулась, поймав взгляд Рей, но Титус не моргнул и глазом. Он уже вовсю приступил к трапезе.

Кайло Рен сидел напротив — без шлема, перчаток и плаща. Рей медленно опустилась в предназначенное ей кресло, и Йул подвинула его поближе к столу. Кайло улыбнулся и приглашающе провел рукой.

— Ты, должно быть, проголодалась. Угощайся всем, чем пожелаешь, дорогая.

Рей покосилась на родителей. Аррецина ободряюще кивнула, а тви’лека тем временем уже принялась накладывать еду ей на тарелку. Рей медлила, не зная, как себя вести, надо ли чего-то ждать? Ароматы были такими, что она была готова с головой нырнуть в любое блюдо.

Улыбка Кайло стала шире.

— Не стесняйся. Тебе не нужно дожидаться разрешения.

Отринув последнюю претензию на малознакомый этикет, Рей навалила себе еды с каждого блюда. По пальцам потекли соки, и она с наслаждением их облизала, слыша, как урчит в животе, пока присутствующие, кажется, наблюдали за ней, как за зверюшкой в зоопарке.

Не обращая внимания, Рей наполнила свою тарелку до отказа и без малейших угрызений совести принялась рыться в ней руками. Выглядело, наверное, не очень, но Рей это не заботило. Еда была вкусной, такого она прежде ни разу не пробовала, когда ей доводилось унимать вечный голод в животе. Просто божественно!

Опершись на подлокотник, Кайло наблюдающий за ней с той же улыбкой, погладил верхнюю губу указательным пальцем и глянул искоса на ее мать.

— Не стоит так откровенно смотреть, Аррецина, — попрекнул ее он. — Это невежливо, — Кайло пожал плечами и наклонился, аккуратно разрезая стейк. — Нет ничего удивительного в том, что изголодавшийся ребенок набросился на еду, как дикое животное. Десять лет на содовом пайковом хлебе с любым сотворят такое же.

— Я уже говорила тебе, что сожалею, — зажмурившись, Аррецина вздрогнула, в ее глазах блеснули слезы. — Я совершила ужасную ошибку — я хотела ее защитить.

Кайло небрежно отхватил мясо с вилки, с улыбкой глядя на то, как она плачет.

— Мне известно, что ты сожалеешь, — не отрываясь от еды, он с самодовольным видом поднял брови. — Мне просто нравится это слышать.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — отрывисто спросил Титус. — Ты явился сюда продемонстрировать нам, что забираешь ее, так когда ты заберешь ее и уйдешь?

Рей притормозила, начав жевать медленнее, и скользнула взглядом по всем троим. Кайло знаком велел ей не отвлекаться, и она не собиралась возражать. Набив рот, Рей исподтишка окинула взглядом стол, пытаясь сообразить, как стащить немного еды про запас.

Свет камина отражался от высоких свечей на столе, бросая призрачный отблеск на неправильные черты лица Кайло. Ухмыльнувшись Титусу, он вернулся к стейку, а тенью подошедшая Йул подлила вина в его бокал.

Прогремел гром, следом молния расколола небо, и Рей застыла, глядя, как за окнами на землю падал дождь. Потрясающе… Красиво…

— Прежде всего нам нужно устроить свадебную церемонию, Титус, — произнес Кайло, будто говорил о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. — Я еще не уверен, где бы мы хотели провести _медовый месяц_ , но мне всегда нравилась верхняя башня. Там тихо, уединенно.

Рей вздернула голову:

— Я не собираюсь выходить за тебя замуж.

Титус со стуком опустил вилку и резко отодвинулся от стола. Он вышел из зала, не сказав более ни слова, и Кайло неопределенно повел рукой в воздухе.

Их темноты материализовался Джер’Джо. Он безмолвно последовал за Титусом, а его пост заняла Ула, которая вперила безучастный взгляд в противоположную стену. Смотрелось жутковато.

Кайло взял себе еще мяса и наколол на вилку нарезанные в кубиками овощи. Аррецина возила вилкой по тарелке, избегая смотреть на кого-либо из присутствующих.

— Ты хотела выйти за меня замуж, когда была маленькой, — Кайло чуть наклонил голову, изображая любопытство. — Что изменилось с тех пор?

— Я не знаю. Ты… ты вложил мне в голову фальшивые воспоминания.

Кайло искоса глянул на ее мать:

— Аррецина, будь добра, проясни ситуацию для своей дочери. У нее сейчас сложный период восстановления памяти. — По залу пробежала незримая рябь, Сила пришла в движение, хлесткая и острая, и Аррецина внезапно хрипло закашлялась, словно потеряв возможность дышать. — Должно быть, дело в том спайсе, который ты дала ей перед тем, как вышвырнуть прочь.

Рей быстро замотала головой:

— Не трогай ее! Пожалуйста! Я просто ничего этого не помню… и я не хочу замуж. Вообще ничего этого не хочу.

Сейчас ей хотелось лишь вернуться на Джакку и ждать, и чтобы ее родители оказались обыкновенными людьми, которые волей случая совершили ужасную ошибку.

Кайло отпустил Аррецину, и та шумно втянула воздух, все еще держась за горло. Йул прикрыла глаза, явно сопротивляясь желанию броситься на помощь госпоже.

Кайло вернулся к еде, а Рей, сглотнув комок в горле, вдруг поняла, что не очень-то хочет есть.

— Ты придешь в себя, — пообещал Кайло после короткой паузы. Он приложил салфетку ко рту и вытер руки, а Йул забрала его тарелку. — Мы продолжим раскапывать то прошлое, и ты вспомнишь свою любовь ко мне.

— И, _несомненно_ , не вспомнит ничего другого! — сплюнула Аррецина. — Например, как ты затащил ее к Темному Источнику, и она заболела, или как похитил ее, или…

Сила накинулась на нее, за горло придавив к спинке кресла. У Кайло дернулось веко, и он покрутил пальцами в воздухе, претворяя в жизнь незримое удушение. Бледное лицо Аррецины покраснело, и у Йул, наблюдавшей за этим, затряслись губы. Вот от чего, похоже, был тот след.

Аррецину вытряхнуло из кресла — она жестко ударилась о пол, и Йул поспешила помочь ей подняться на ноги. Аррецина схватилась за нее и протянула руку к Рей, но невидимая сила откинула ее, заставляя прижать ладонь к груди.

— Не трогать, — предупредил Кайло. Он бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд, и, потягивая вино, отмахнулся. — Будешь говорить с дочерью, когда я сочту это нужным. Отведи ее в башню, Йул, и ты ступай с ними, Ула.

Все покинула зал, оставив Рей наедине с Кайло. Она смотрела, как мать и ее сопровождающие поднимаются по лестнице, и затем повернулась к Кайло.

Он закатил глаза и покачал головой. Опрокинув бокал залпом, Кайло поставил его на стол, поглаживая тонкую хрустальную ножку кончиками пальцев. В темноте его внушительная фигура казалась еще больше.

— Ты любишь меня, — он не сводил глаз с бокала, но через миг обратил взгляд к Рей. — Я удостоверюсь в этом.

С окончательно пропавшим аппетитом Рей отодвинула тарелку и вытерла руки салфеткой. Неприятное чувство неотвратимости и осознания, что выхода нет, начало постепенно приходить к ней, как и то, что этот кошмар — ее новая реальность.

Кайло поднялся, обошел стол и предложил ей руку. Рей сделала вид, что не заметила этого, и встала, направившись единственным знакомым маршрутом, которым ее сюда привели, через большой зал. Уже стемнело. Ее тихие шаги по плитам на пути к лестнице, звучали так гулко.

По ногам поползло покалывающее чувство, заставившее Рей остановиться как вкопанную. Она распахнула глаза, пробуя сопротивляться, но не могла шелохнуться.

Император приблизился к ней бесшумно, как призрак. Ее тело оцепенело, едва его пальцы легли ей на талию и скользнули по бедру к животу. В следующую секунду он встал на ее пути, нависая над ней и отбрасывая длинную тень, заслонявшую лунный свет.

Его указательный палец провел по ее плоскому животу. Он не спешил, потому что знал — она не могла убежать. Рей задышала чаще, и Кайло заговорил мягким заговорщическим тоном:

— Я знаю, — произнес он, — это для тебя в новинку, — его палец — и безотрывный взгляд — проследил линию по ее груди до впадинки ключицы. — Но ты привыкнешь: к этой еде, к этой одежде, к невыносимым родителями. И приучишься любить меня.

Рей поморщилась, ощутив, как его ладонь легла ей на горло, нежно сдавливая. Он приподнял ее голову, заставляя посмотреть на него. Кайло вскинул брови, и под его непроглядным голодным взглядом Рей прекрасно поняла, чего он хочет.

Она стиснула зубы:

— Ты… не… _посмеешь_.

Он притянул ее ближе. Другая его рука скользнула по ее бедру выше и сжала ее, вынуждая прижаться к его твердому животу. Кайло потерся носом о ее волосы, и по коже Рей побежали мурашки.

— Я могу делать все, что захочу, — прошептал он. Огромная рука отпустила ее горло и медленно сползла вниз, обхватывая грудь так, что большой палец невесомо погладил сосок. Рей осознала, что дрожит. — Я могу согнуть тебя над столом, если захочу. Могу заставить твоих родителей смотреть.

— Не… надо…

Он тихо засмеялся, словно это была удачная шутка, и аккуратно сжал ее грудь, пробуя на ощупь ее форму и размер.

Большой палец задевал сосок при каждом поглаживании, и Рей вздрагивала от незнакомых прикосновений. Было не так уж плохо — по-своему даже расслабляюще, но внизу живота зрело странное напряжение. Она смущенно поежилась, и это не осталось незамеченным.

— Это довольно приятно, не правда ли? — прошелестел Кайло, медленно поглаживая ее спину. Его губы коснулись ее подбородка, провели вниз по шее. — На днях я приду к тебе в спальню и покажу еще больше.

— Я не хочу больше, — пробормотала Рей.

Он крепче прижал ее к себе, и она почувствовала, как что-то упирается в живот. Его губы были у самого ее уха.

— Меня это не волнует. Я все равно тебе покажу.

Затем Кайло неожиданно выпустил ее и, взяв за руку, повел наверх, к ее спальне. Рей торопилась за ним, чувствуя, как в животе нервно порхают бабочки, и не могла избавить от нехорошего предчувствия. Это было хуже бесплодного ожидания на Джакку. Истина оказалась куда страшнее.

Кайло улыбнулся, пропуская ее в комнату. Ящик комода открылся сам собой, из него выплыла зеленая ночнушка, аккуратно сложившаяся на кровати. Потом этот ящик закрылся, и открылся верхний, битком набитый разнообразными трусиками и лифчиками, которые Рей в жизни не носила. Она почувствовал, как горят щеки, когда поверх ночнушки приземлились красные трусики.

— Я не хочу этого делать, — повторила она и, обернувшись, увидела, что Кайло наблюдает за ней от двери. — Почему ты не можешь найти себе другую жену?

Он поднял брови, и дверь стала медленно закрываться.

— Другой быть не может, Рей. Только ты.

Дверь захлопнулась, щелкнул замок.

Рей дрожащей рукой смахнула с постели ночнушку с бельем и забралась под толстое одеяло, решив спать голой. Снаружи все еще лил дождь. Оконные ставни плавно закрылись.


	6. Chapter 6

Так прошло несколько напряженных дней: повторяющиеся безобразные трапезы, во время которых Кайло с улыбкой потягивал вино, измываясь над Титусом с Аррециной. Рей старалась не привлекать его внимания, боясь, что он решит выполнить угрозу наведаться к ней в спальню.

Присутствие родителей, вопреки ее ожиданиям, будило лишь неясные отголоски воспоминаний. И ничего более. Всякий раз, когда Аррецина искоса поглядывала на нее, пытаясь улыбнуться, или Титус вылетал из-за стола, Рей не испытывала ни тени волнения. Она молча поглощала доступную пищу и ждала случая сбежать.

Остальную часть дня Кайло занимался другими вещами. Он проводил много часов у себя, беседовал о чем-то с Джер’Джо и Улой, возложив обязанности, связанные с подготовкой свадебной церемонии, на Аррецину. Йул же неотступно следовала за Рей, провожая ее из спальни до ванной или до обветшалой беседки снаружи.

Погода обычно была солнечной, иногда накрапывал дождь, и тогда Рей усаживалась у окна, разглядывая нескончаемые потоки воды, низвергавшиеся с небес, и порой протягивала руку, ловя прохладные капли ладонью. Однако все равно она оставалась в клетке, из которой не было выхода.

Как-то очередным дождливым днем Рей попыталась покинуть дворец. Не говоря ни слова, Йул вышла за ней через парадный вход и следовала до широких белых ступеней, ведущих на улицу. Спустившись, Рей остановилась на самой последней ступени, позволив дождю намочить ей волосы и зеленое платье.

—Не советую это делать, Рей.

Рей оглянулась за плечо. Йул сцепила руки перед собой и кивнула в сторону дворца. Ее тюрьмы.

— Он почувствует, если ты покинешь территорию, и _не обрадуется_ , поверь, — она прочистила горло и опустила глаза. — Боюсь, что в этом случае он причинит еще больше вреда твоей матери, а она уже и так настрадалась.

— Я даже не помню ее, — Рей прикусила губу — дождь, к счастью, помогал скрыть слезы. — Она бросила меня на Джакку умирать… Почему меня должно волновать, что случится с ней?! Она могла отправить меня туда, где безопасно, а не в пустыню на верную _гибель_!

Йул склонила голову, и внезапно Рей поняла, что тви’лека тоже плачет.

— Я понимаю. У тебя есть полное право чувствовать себя преданной, но именно я дала ей совет, сказав, что это будет последнее место, где он станет тебя искать. Он бы перевернул Набу и Батуу, и все аванпосты, вовлеченные в торговлю людьми, если бы поверил, что тебя похитили. Но Джакку — прибежище мусорщиков, где, я знала, он не вздумает тебя искать. Никто же не оставит принцессу на Джакку.

Рей не знала, что сказать, поэтому обе погрузились в молчание. Дождь барабанил по каменным плитам, а Рей смотрела на тви’леку, приговорившую ее к десяти годам страданий и одиночества в жестокой пустыне.

— Мне очень жаль, — губы Йул задрожали, — но меня, как и Аррецину, приводила в ужас мысль, что он найдет тебя. Мы росли вместе, Рей, — ее черты исказились, ее рыдания были искренними. От ее неподдельного горя скручивались нити Силы — это Рей тоже чувствовала. — Мне следовало прилететь, найти тебя. Хотя бы навестить. Но ты не представляешь, каков он — что он творил и продолжит творить.

— Он — зло, — пробормотала Рей и, покачав головой, посмотрела на дворец, а потом вновь на безлюдную улицу, омытую дождем. — Я хочу домой.

Некоторое время они просто стояли так и молчали, затем Рей повернулась и направилась вверх на ступеням, слыша за спиной тихие шаги Йул.

Но, едва оказавшись под крышей, она бросилась к залу, где Кайло заперся с Джер’Джо и Улой. Йул что-что кричала вслед, умоляя ее остановиться, но Рей уже прыгала под дверью, требуя, чтобы он вышел. Она больше не могла жить здесь, как в клетке, и терпеть, как Кайло вытаскивает из глубин ее сознания болезненную память, бросая разбираться с последствиями!

Дверь распахнулась, и Рей немедленно попала в тиски Силы. Ее тело оцепенело, запертое в невидимую ловушку, неспособное пошевелиться.

Кайло возник перед ней, в компании обоих подчиненных — но те как по команде разошлись, вероятно, вернулись к своим обязанностям: слежке за ее родителями. Кайло пристально посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Йул.

— Ты расстроила мою невесту, Йул? — спросил Кайло. Глянув опять сверху вниз на Рей, он откинул растрепанные волосы с ее лица взмахом руки в перчатке. Он почти никогда не снимал перчаток. — Эта жалкая тви’лечка забивала тебе голову всякой ерундой, Рей?

— Она запуталась! — выпалила Йул и замерла, нервно сцепив пальцы и явно колеблясь. — Я рассказала ей, что именно я предложила Джакку. Мне очень… Простите меня, господин! Вы помните, что мы с Рей росли вместе, и когда Аррецина ощутила вашу… вашу силу, я предложила Джакку! — Ее губы затряслись, взгляд уперся в пол: — Я знала, что вам никогда не придет в голову отправиться туда.

Наступила ледяная тишина. Веки Кайло дернулись, челюсти сжались. Рей почувствовала, как его гнев шипами пронзил Силу.

Но он лишь улыбнулся:

— Вот как?

— Я просто хотела защитить ее! Я знаю, Аррецина пытается меня выгородить, но я не могу больше с этим мириться!

Сила взметнулась, как змея в броске, схватив Йул за шею. Кайло опустил Рей на пол и вернулся к тви’леке — его ярость подняла бурю, невидимую глазом. Прежде он ни разу не проявлял ее настолько явно — но сейчас рассвирепел от того, что ему солгали.

Он разжал хватку Силы и перехватил Йул рукой, почти полностью сомкнув длинные пальцы на ее шее. Тви’лека захрипела, цепляясь за его запястье, но он безжалостно сдавил ее хрупкое горло.

Рей взвилась:

— Стой!.. Не надо! Отпусти ее!

Кайло ее проигнорировал. Розовая кожа Йул быстро приобретала нездоровый пурпурный оттенок, а его рука подрагивала от физических усилий, которые он прилагал. Рей видела, что еще немного, и он убьет ее!

— Выходит, все это время я истязал не ту, — он скрипнул зубами, шевельнув челюстью, и встряхнул Йул. Она задыхалась, дергая ногами в воздухе. — Кто бы мог подумать, что идея выкинуть Рей умирать на Джакку озарила разум крошки Йул. Какая прелестная идея, малышка Йул. Просто прелесть!

Кайло швырнул ее на пол, но это стало лишь секундной передышкой. Сила стиснула тви’леку и принялась выворачивать ей руки, пока зал не прорезал страшный крик.

Рей с трудом сдерживала желание нестись прочь отсюда. Она могла это сделать. В самом деле, никого из обитателей дворца она не знала и… раньше не встречала. Она толком и не была знакома с Йул!

Кайло взмахнул рукой, и что-то треснуло. Тви’лека разрыдалась, но он закатил глаза, слушая, как она безостановочно извиняется между всхлипами, скорчившись в неестественной позе у его ног. Его пальцы сжались, и Йул снова громко захрипела.

— Вечно они плачут, — пробормотал он, повернув кисть руки, и Рей вздрогнула от нового треска. — Посмотрим, сколько этих крошечных тонких косточек я смогу сломать. Выбор большой — пальцы рук, пальцы ног и еще длинные тонкие тви’лекские ребра… Возможно, я успею сломать их все: одно… за… другим.

Последовал очередной треск, такой громкий… Зрелище внушало такой ужас, что Рей казалось, будто она приросла к полу, но секундой позже ей все же удалось найти смелость встретить взгляд Кайло, когда он повернул к ней голову. Кайло улыбнулся. Его присутствие в Силе было черным, рваным и тошнотворным и гудело от гложущего его голода. Ее сердце бешено заколотилось.

Он наклонил голову, пройдясь взглядом по ее мокрому от дождя платью, и цокнул языком, задержавшись на ее груди.

— Думаю, я был бы не прочь трахнуть тебя сегодня, — сказал он так, словно размышлял о погоде. А потом играючи повел запястьем, и Йул издала леденящий душу вопль. — Не уверен, что ты распознала это, дорогая, но есть во мне какая-то садистская жилка.

Рей едва не вывернуло, она окаменела, глядя в его холодные темные глаза. _Садистская жилка. Садистская жилка…_ Она быстро глянула на Йул. Надо бежать, а то однажды он сотворит с ней то же самое!

Но Рей не двинулась с места.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — хрипло спросила она, игнорируя гнетущее давление Силы, сопротивляясь инстинкту бежать прочь. — Что я должна сделать, чтобы ты прекратил их мучить?.. Что?..

Кайло с пренебрежением отпустил Йул, и она неуклюже рухнула на пол, издавая судорожные мучительные рыдания, эхом разносившиеся по пустым залам дворца. Рей понимала: броситься к тви’леке, начать утешать ее станет ошибкой. Закусив губу, она смотрела, как Кайло медленно приближается к ней.

— Я могу взять все, что пожелаю, у твоей семьи и у тебя, — пожал он плечами, когда остановился в шаге от нее. Его лицо ничего не выражало. — Но почему? Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я воздержался от наказания тех, кто обрек тебя на пытку одиночеством в полной опасностей дикой пустыне?

— Они хотели помочь… Очевидно, у них были на то причины.

— Тебе не нужно их прощать, — Кайло взял ее за щеку, не давая отвести взгляд. — Они не заслуживают твоего прощения.

Наверное, было бы легко обидеться на них за тот поступок. Родители приняли глупое, опрометчивое решение, но… они пытались помочь. И злиться ни них… казалось несправедливым.

Рей плотно сжала губы, не позволяя себе плакать. Встреча с семьей, о которой она мечтала, должна была стать благословением, принести счастье, придать смысл испытанным ею мучениям, но… реальность коренным образом отличалась от фантазий. Рей чувствовала гнев и тревогу, проснувшиеся из-за зловещего присутствия Кайло в Силе… и подсознательный страх при мысли о том, что она может уподобиться ему.

Он стер слезу, скатившуюся по ее щеке. Рей шмыгнула носом, посмотрела на Йул и ощутила, как Кайло прикоснулся губами к ее лбу в целомудренном поцелуе. Рыдавшую Йул вырвало, и Рей поняла, что не испытывает к ней ничего, кроме сочувствия. Не получалось разозлиться. Эти люди хотели защитить ее от чудовища в человеческом обличье, и на какое-то время им это удалось. Существование на Джакку нельзя было сравнить с пыткой, скорее жизнь Рей будто погрузилась в стазис на долгие десять лет.

— Почему бы тебе не переодеться в сухое? — негромко спросил Кайло. — А я отведу мою новую подругу в подземелье, и вечером ты сможешь встретиться с мамочкой. Ей прямо-таки не терпится увидеться с тобой.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остановился?

Он поднял Йул Силой, даже не взглянув в ее сторону. Рей сглотнула и сжала кулаки, ощутив собственную беспомощность.

— Ничего, — просто ответил он. В его темных глазах застыла бесстрастность и скука. — Полагаю, хорошей узды из тебя не вышло, Рей.

Снова поцеловав ее в лоб, Кайло вынес Йул в коридор, и ее всхлипывания вскоре затихли. Послышалось, как со стоном открылась тяжелая дверь, и Кайло что-то замурлыкал перед тем, как она гулко хлопнула, закрываясь.

Рей обернулась, обхватила себя руками. Это выходило за рамки ее понимания. Кайло невозможно противостоять напрямую — он слишком силен и готов без колебаний брать то, что хочет — а Рей нечем торговаться. Что бы он ни говорил о том, что хочет ее прежней любви, Рей сильно сомневалась в важности этого для него в итоге. Этот сукин сын — садист до глубины души.

Рей пригладила волосы, жмурясь от новых волн и острых граней в Силе, пробиравших насквозь. Это ощущение ползло по коже, словно хотело просочиться внутрь. В ушах стоял звон.

— Хватит! — Рей закружило, она повысила голос, слепо размахивая рукой: — ХВАТИТ!

С ближайшего столика сорвалась ваза и разбилась о стену.

Рей резко вдохнула и уставилась на люстру — та раскачивалась, позвякивая, над головой от силы того, что ей удалось сделать. Свет на мгновение моргнул и снова загорелся как ни в чем не бывало, отзываясь на внезапную волну Силы, которая — Рей чувствовала это — возвращалась к ее пальцам.

Их начало покалывать.

Она испуганно потерла ладонь о влажное платье и бросилась наверх. Может, удастся притвориться, будто этого не было. Сейчас она переоденется и попробует придумать, как подольститься к Кайло, потому что у него должна быть слабость.

Но на самом деле Рей не хотела принимать в этом никакого участия. Она закрылась в комнате и заперла дверь, отойдя от нее с судорожным вздохом.

Все равно это не имело значения. Он же сможет отпереть ее, как только захочет.


	7. Chapter 7

Рей пролежала остаток ночи, боясь вдохнуть, но император так и не пришел. Каждый час, что отсчитывали часы, пока над зелеными холмами за окном не взошло солнце, ее тревога усиливалась. Наконец дворец начал просыпаться.

Так и не заснув, Рей устало вылезла из постели и приняла душ, старательно игнорируя покалывание в ладонях, не проходившее с того момента, как она прикоснулась к Силе. Но Рей об этом не просила… Не хотела увязнуть в этих зыбучих песках еще глубже…

Солнце ярко светило, на небе не было ни облачка. Рей забралась на подоконник, чтобы полюбоваться, как трава искрится росой — даже спустя неделю это зрелище все еще завораживало. Как вода, просто так падающая с неба… Вода здесь была повсюду.

Но Спинтир оказался тюрьмой, подобной Джакку.

— Рей?

Она оглянулась — в дверях стояла Аррецина в длинном зеленом платье до пола… Мать, которой Рей совсем не помнила.

Аррецина улыбнулась и вошла в комнату. Рей не шелохнулась, глядя, как она садится на край кровати. Между ними действительно было некое сходство.

Она скрестила ноги, по-прежнему слабо улыбаясь.

— Я все пыталась улучить момент и поговорить с тобой. Как же я по тебе скучала.

Рей прикусила щеку. Лгунья.

Аррецина кашлянула, прочистив горло, и оглядела комнату. Все лежало на своих местах, практично и удобно, как нравилось Рей. В ее доме на Джакку было так же.

— Это… Это была идея Йул — отправить тебя на Джакку. — Аррецина сделала паузу и передернулась, пытаясь сдержать слезы. — Мы прилагали все усилия, чтобы спрятать тебя. Я надеялась, он отступит, найдет кого-то другого, но он просто продолжал _искать_.

— Значит, вы бросили меня там умирать?

Аррецину снова перекосило. Рей сердито смотрела на нее, силясь вспомнить, правда ли эта женщина — ее мать. Какая мать так поступит? Мать нашла бы другой способ спрятать дочь, отыскала бы другое укрытие. Джакку никто в здравом уме не назовет безопасным местом.

— Мне очень жаль, — Аррецина смотрела в пол, ее плечи мелко вздрагивали. Вот и хорошо. — Мне очень-очень жаль, что я не сумела выполнить свой долг защитить тебя. Мне жаль, что в итоге он все равно нашел тебя, и все сделанное было напрасно.

Рей сложила руки на груди — комок в горле мешал нормально дышать. Нет, плакать она не станет. Только не перед этой женщиной.

— А ты знала, что я могу… что я могу _прикоснуться_ к ней?.. — Рей требовалось знать ответ. — Прикоснуться к Силе? О ней ты знала?

Аррецина подняла голову — ее глаза были широко открыты. Рей вскинула брови, резонно ожидая объяснений, но никак не потрясения на ее лице. Она должна была знать. Именно потому, что она знала и не хотела, чтобы ее дочь стала такой, как Кайло, она предпочла отослать ее. Отослать — вместо того чтобы помочь.

Но ее мать демонстрировала искреннее изумление. Быстро оглянувшись, Аррецина встала и торопливо схватила Рей за плечи. Рей отшатнулась.

— Он не должен узнать! — зашептала Аррецина и снова посмотрела на дверь, проверяя, что они одни. — Если узнает, то сочтет тебя угрозой! Сейчас он считает, что ты просто чувствуешь Силу, но не способна ее использовать. _Не говори ему_ , Кира!

— Это не мое имя! — возмутилась Рей.

— Прости! Прости… — Аррецина сглотнула и твердо встретила взгляд Рей, по-прежнему убийственно серьезная. — Он не должен решить, что ты представляешь опасность. Он без колебаний избавится от любой угрозы.

Это так. И рука у него не дрогнет.

Они одновременно взглянули на дверь, когда та внезапно открылась. Впрочем, Рей ощутила его присутствие еще до того, как увидела. Кайло возник в дверном проеме, заняв его весь, как огромная черная дыра.

Он улыбнулся. Без плаща, но затянутый в свое облачение с длинными рукавами и высокими сапогами. Под взглядами Рей и Аррецины он моргнул и, словно в недоумении, обернулся.

— Что-то случилось?.. — полюбопытствовал Кайло. Помедлив, он повернул голову к ним и, нахмурившись, сложил руки за спиной. — Сегодня такой прекрасный день. Жаль будет потратить его, сидя под крышей.

Аррецина кивнула и отошла от Рей. Она дрожала.

— Конечно, — раздался ее спокойный ответ. — Уверена, Рей с удовольствием полюбуется озером.

— Да, именно об этом я и подумал. Сомневаюсь, что она помнит, как плавать. — Темный взгляд Кайло прошелся по фигуре Рей. — Но я с удовольствием научу ее снова.

Снова?..

Рей соскользнула с подоконника, направившись к комоду. Ящик открылся, не успела она протянуть руку, так что оставалось только стоять, сжимая зубы, пока одежда вылетала сама по себе, складываясь на кровати. Рей могла прекрасно одеться сама. Почему он настолько помешан на контроле? Почему он такой жестокий? И _злой_?

Аррецина сцепила руки.

— Ну что ж, меня ждут дела. Свадьба на следующей неделе, хлопот много — пока Йул выздоравливает, все на мне.

Кайло махнул ладонью.

Аррецину отшвырнуло в противоположную стену, да так, что краска треснула под ее локтем. Она постаралась сохранить невозмутимость, вставая на ноги, и опустила глаза к полу.

— Тебе не обязательно так поступать, — Рей мрачно посмотрела на Кайло.

— Я знаю, — он оглядел Аррецину с улыбкой. — Просто мне захотелось.

— Но это… это неприлично.

Кайло посмотрел на нее и расхохотался. Рей продолжала хмуриться и, когда из комода начали выплывать розовые трусы, захлопнула ящик. Пальцы покалывало — она чувствовала, как напирает Сила, жаждущая вырваться наружу. Она словно была проводником.

Аррецина мягко, но твердо взяла ее за предплечье. И сжала пальцы.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — «утешила» она. — Подготовка к свадьбе входит в число моих обязанностей, как матери невесты, не так ли? Я счастлива помочь.

Рей не сводила гневного взгляда с улыбающегося самодовольного Кайло, сжимая пальцы, пока покалывание не прошло. Ладно. Она сдержится.

Кайло посторонился, пропуская Аррецину, и смотрел, как она удаляется по коридору. Рей подошла к постели, рассматривая разложенную одежду. Зеленые робы, такие же тапочки и розовый лифчик — вещь, которую она никогда не носила. Рей сдвинула брови — исподтишка к этой куче прибавились прилетевшие розовые трусы.

Кайло прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и скрестил внушительные ручищи на груди.

— Давай, — кивнул он. — Переодевайся.

Рей покраснела, шмыгнув носом.

— Нет. Выйди.

Кайло облизал губы, сдерживая очередную улыбку, и делано вздохнул. Как правило, это означало, что он задумал что-то мерзкое — и в следующий миг теория подтвердилась.

Порыв Силы пронесся в направлении Рей, и она вскрикнула — платье разорвало прямо от ворота до подола и сорвало. Каким-то чудом ей удалось не ударить в ответ, помня предупреждения Аррецины: он не терпит угроз.

Кайло скомкал прилетевшую ему в руку тряпку и, наклонив голову, прошелся взглядом по телу Рей. К счастью, на Рей осталась нагрудная повязка и зеленые трусы, но, все равно испытывая неловкость, она поспешно потянулась за робой.

Но Кайло повел двумя пальцами, и роба отползла далеко к изголовью.

— Нет, — скучающим тоном произнес Кайло и шагнул в комнату, не закрывая дверь. — Дай-ка мне освежить воспоминания.

Рей напряглась — и шарахнулась, когда он схватил ее за руку, рывком притягивая к себе. Зашипев, она уже собралась двинуть ему коленом, но Кайло перехватил его и, лишив ее равновесия, пихнул на кровать.

Сила пригвоздила ее руки к постели. Рей попыталась брыкнуться, но Кайло уже вклинился между ее коленями. Он опустил руку ей на живот и, погладив вокруг пупка, замер, не сводя с нее неподвижного взгляда.

— Ты теперь такая большая… — промурлыкал он и вдавил пальцы в податливую плоть. — Я помню только бледную кожу и розовые купальники… На них тогда я не обращал особого внимания.

— Да что ты! — процедила Рей.

— Это правда, — Кайло с улыбкой провел кончиками пальцев по ее бедру до колена. — Как я уже говорил: в этом наши со Сноуком точки зрения разошлись.

Он обхватил ее другое колено, придавив к постели рукой. Рей заерзала, бросая беспокойные взгляды в дверной проем. И тут Кайло чувственно прошелся ладонью по ее лобку, остановившись над промежностью.

Его рука была в перчатке, но Рей все равно чувствовала исходящий от него жар.

— На Джакку, тебе подворачивалась возможность прикасаться к себе? — спросил Кайло, встретив ее взгляд. Его пальцы уцепились за край трусиков, и он аккуратно прижал к ней основание ладони. — Или удовольствие открыть тебе этот _особый_ опыт останется за мной?

— Это… Это не твое дело! Ты ужасен!

На самом деле, она делала это, раз или два, просто от скуки. Ну, может, чуть больше чем раз или два.

Губы Кайло растянулись в улыбке. Он двинул рукой, растирая то место, которое Рей обнаружила давным-давно. Она стиснула зубы, заставляя себя терпеть, как научилась переживать чувство голода. Это всего лишь ощущение, еще одна физическая реакция, донимавшая ее тело.

— Ах. Ты все-таки делала это, не правда ли? — Пальцы Кайло впились ей в живот, а ладонь погладила снова. Он прошелся взглядом по ее телу. — Моя маленькая Рей умеет мастурбировать.

Она закрыла глаза, решив не обращать на него внимания. Дверь спальни была распахнута настежь, так что любой мог услышать, что здесь происходит — но Рей не собиралась этого допускать. Ни за что.

Кайло снова погладил ее по лобку и углубился средним пальцем, прослеживая ластовицу. Вдруг Сила разжалась — стоило ему слезть с Рей, и оцепенение отпустило. Она тут же села, хватая одежду. Щеки горели.

Кайло прислонился к стене, сцепив пальцы перед собой.

— Переодевайся. И не торопись.

Рей покраснела сильнее. Одной рукой прикрывая грудь, она стянула повязку и надела новый лифчик, а затем спустила трусы и поставила ноги в новые.

— Повернись.

Только не это… Рей не поднимала глаз и, прикусив губу, повернулась боком с сидевшими на бедрах трусами. Взгляд Кайло не отрывался от нее, обжигая кожу.

Но он не двинулся с места. Просто смотрел долгую мучительную минуту.

— Повернись.

Рей подняла глаза к потолку и медленно завершила круг, позволяя ему увидеть ее полуобнаженное тело. Кайло молчал. И смотрел. Она не пыталась поймать его взгляд — не собиралась доставлять ему такое удовольствие.

— Продолжай, — цокнул он языком.

Облегченно выдохнув, Рей подтянула трусы и надела верхнюю робу. Материал был плотным и тяжелым, но все равно лучше, чем платье, хотя тапочки, конечно, сильно затрудняли бег.

Она быстро усвоила, что Кайло улыбается только тогда, когда злится или пребывает в настроении для садистских штучек. Когда она снова посмотрела на него, он со скучающим видом жестом велел ей выйти из комнаты. Но хоть что-то обнадеживало. Когда он улыбался, происходили плохие вещи.

Кайло направился следом. Дверь закрылась за ними с тихим щелчком.

Без компании Йул или Аррецины в доме было неуютно и безжизненно. Они с Кайло спустились по лестнице, и на нижних ступеньках Кайло повел рукой — лежащий там плащ взлетел и застегнулся на его плечах с тихим кликом. Темная ткань окутала его мощное тело, придавая ему еще более внушительный вид.

Кайло шагал к выходу.

— Когда-то давно я учил тебя плавать, Рей. Возможно, ты вспомнишь, когда окажешься снова в воде. — Парадная дверь открывалась с протяжным стоном. — Если нет, я буду рядом и не дам тебе утонуть.

На улице действительно царил прекрасный, солнечный день зеленой планеты, полной воды. Это должно было радовать, но Рей чувствовала себя подавленной, как никогда в жизни.

***

Неспешным шагом они следовали через городок, миновали ворота. Местные жители, похоже, узнавали Кайло и держались поодаль — он же игнорировал посторонние взгляды, заложив руки за спину и устремив взгляд вперед.

Рей молчала. Она думала, что ненавидит его. Хотя никогда никого не ненавидела. Даже Ункара Платта.

За воротами их встретили пологие травянистые холмы, пересекаемые протоптанными дорожками среди деревьев. Рей оглядела толстые стволы и кроны над головой. Такое странное зрелище… На Джакку тень была в дефиците, но, как всего на Спинтире, тут ее имелось с избытком.

Свежий ветерок поиграл полами ее робы и плаща Кайло. Рей почувствовала вкус фруктов, воды и чего-то еще, совсем незнакомого. Пахло землей, словно недавно прошел дождь.

Кайло покосился на нее сверху вниз.

— Наслаждаешься прогулкой?

— Нет, — коротко ответила Рей, демонстративно отводя взгляд. — Как я могу, когда ты мучаешь мою семью, пусть я ее и не помню, тех, кто пытался защитить меня?

— Они бросили тебя умирать.

— Они знали, что ты найдешь меня, если я отправлюсь туда, где безопасно. Думаю, за то, что меня унесло на Джакку, ты можешь винить только _себя_.

Кайло скрипнул челюстью. Сила вокруг него пришла в движение, расходясь, будто шипами. Хорошо. Пусть злится.

— Они избавили бы всех от проблем, если бы просто подчинились. Мы были очень близки. Обращение прошло бы легко — мягко. Ты любила меня.

— Если ты про те воспоминания, — фыркнула Рей, — то я тебя боялась — и правильно делала.

На этот раз он остановился. Рей сложила на груди руки под его пронизывающим взглядом — и ей вспомнилось это ощущение. Как его изменчивое присутствие в Силе — его чувствовала и она, и ее мать, — и Кайло _знал_ об этом. Но что было потом, скрывал туман тайны.

— Нет, — Кайло качнул головой. — Ты любила меня. Так обрадовалась, когда наши матери сообщили, что однажды мы поженимся, и разочаровалась, когда я не разделил твоих восторгов.

— Я была ребенком.

— Да, была: вечно пачкалась в какой-нибудь грязи, вечно влезала в какие-то неприятности. Но ты любила меня, и это чувство никогда не проходило, лишь меняло форму и росло.

Услышанное напоминало какой-то бред.

В молчании они продолжили путь по тропинке, пока за очередным холмом не возникла огромное синее полотно, уходящее вдаль. Рей замерла как вкопанная, в шоке глядя на непостижимый водоем, сверкающий под лучами солнца. Вода. Это… вода!

Кайло коснулся ее спины.

— Ты всегда любила плавать.

Вид всей этой воды будил мириады неразборчивых эмоций, и Рей, отмахнувшись от него, принялась спускаться по крутому склону, вытирая с глаз слезы. Неправда, Кайло совсем ее не знал.

Берег был илистым, но пахло приятно, и она поспешила снять тапочки, чтобы почувствовать мягкий песок между пальцев ног. Кайло остался стоять где-то позади — он просто наблюдал за ней.

Рей сбросила верхнюю робу и с замиранием сердца ступила в холодную воду.

***

_— Бен! Бен!_

_Шел дождь, но когда это ее останавливало?_

_Рей с наскоку спрыгнула с ветки в озеро, и холодные глубокие воды накрыли ее, как тяжелое мокрое одеяло. Она покрутилась, наслаждаясь невесомостью, и зависла, просто закрыв глаза._

_Две сильные руки схватили ее за талию и выдернули обратно на поверхность._

_Рей, стараясь отдышаться, вскарабкалась по теплой голой груди Бена и схватилась за его плечи. Он уже плыл к берегу длинными мощными гребками._

_— Там молнии! — рявкнул Бен, сердито глянув на нее. Черные волосы облепили ему голову, и Рей виновато съежилась. — Что я тебе говорил насчет того, можно ли сбегать и плавать без разрешения?!_

_— …Ничего._

_Он закатил глаза и выпрямился, шагая по дну. Рей глядела из-за его широкого плеча, пока он выбирался на берег — вдалеке грохотал гром. Вечно Бен указывает ей, что делать! Он ничем не лучше мамы с папой!_

_Но это был не первый раз, когда он ловил ее, решившую искупаться без присмотра, и наверняка не последний. Рей не отличалась послушанием — она предпочитала делать то, что хочет, и когда хочет, а Бен всегда находился рядом, готовый подхватить ее, если она споткнется. И Рей привыкла к этому._

_Он опустил ее на разложенное под сенью деревьев полотенце — тут они обычно любили отдыхать. Бен встряхнул волосами, смахивая воду, и сел рядом, мрачно оглядывая быстро приближавшиеся тучи. Но намокнуть им не грозило, ведь он умел обращаться с Силой. И это казалось таким крутым!_

_Рей сцапала его сухое полотенце и завернулась в него._

_— Ну ладно. Я только хотела показать тебе классный прыжок._

_— Что, серьезно, маленькая засранка? Я гулял с Базин и уже собирался… — Он умолк, с досадой поглядев на нее сверху вниз, и застонал: — Почему ты такой ребенок, Рей?_

_Она покраснела. Бен становился старше, и у него появилось много всяких важных дел, чтобы околачиваться с ней, как раньше. Ему исполнилось семнадцать. Он встречался с девушками (хоть ему не полагалось!) и брал их с собой в долгие полеты на «Соколе» вместо нее._

_— Я не ребенок! — парировала Рей. — Жаль, что тебе… что тебе нравится целоваться с девчонками и… и ловить от них вшей!_

_Бен взъерошил волосы полотенцем — она не видела его лица, когда он засмеялся. И надула губы._

_Над головой дождь застучал по листьям, но он скатывался с барьера, созданного Беном с помощью Силы. Сам Бен все еще посмеивался, помахивая рукой, отчего капли воды сами собой выпрыгивали с его волос на землю. Он был такой невоспитанный! Такой вредный!_

_— Ты на мне должен жениться! — с раздражением напомнила Рей. — Так сказала моя мама!_

_— Угу, — Бен поправил полотенце на ее спине. — Я набираюсь практики, детка. Десять лет — долгий срок._

_— Тогда я тоже буду набираться практики!_

_Он провел пальцами по ее волосам, Силой убирая воду. Но больше не улыбался. Молния рассекла небо над озером, и Рей вздрогнула._

_— Нет, — вдруг сказал Бен. И завернул ее в еще одно полотенце. — Ты будешь ждать меня._

***

— Все в порядке, дорогая?

Рей моргнула, очнувшись, и оглянулась. Кайло направлялся к ней — ветки и кусты сами раздвигались в стороны с его пути, на его губах застыла легкая улыбка. Рей пробрала дрожь.

— Да. Вода холодная, — она отвела взгляд. — Куда мы идем?

— Туда же, где обычно сидели. Чуть дальше по берегу.

Рей пошла за ним, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, как он сгибал и подчинял Силу своей воле. Наконец их взорам открылась небольшая полянка у кромки озера. От посторонних глаз ее укрывали валуны, а толстая ветвь старого дерева простиралась над водой. Вот тут маленькая Рей и прыгнула…

Кайло посмотрел на озеро и расстегнул плащ.

— Раньше мы проводили здесь много времени, иногда целый день. Последний раз мы выбирались сюда немногим более десяти лет назад, как раз перед твоим загадочным похищением.

— И до того, как ты привел меня в то ужасное место. К источнику Темной стороны.

— Ну, это было не _настолько_ ужасно. Ты была на моей стороне, и я пытался привести тебя в свой круг — чтобы облегчить дальнейшее обращение. На тот момент нам оставалось восемь лет до свадьбы, до твоего шестнадцатилетия. Достаточное время для меня, чтобы…

— Промыть мне мозги.

Плащ изящными складками опустился на сырую землю, и Кайло сел, жестом пригласив Рей присоединяться. Напряженно сжимая руки, она опустилась на дальний край плаща.

Некоторые время они безмолвно сидели. Пели птицы, вода мягко накатывала на берег — и это тихое спокойствие не могло длиться долго. Рей поджала под себя мокрые ноги, разглядывая замшелые камни и водоросли под поверхностью озера. Наверное, там скользко, темно и холодно.

Кайло вздохнул.

— Я действительно пытался забрать тебя немного раньше положенного, но твоя мать, будь она неладна, догадалась об этом. Тебе было около четырех, пару месяцев назад нам объявили, что в будущем мы поженимся, и ты вся сияла. Я не хотел, чтобы эта радость рассеялась.

Рей нахмурилась, посмотрев в его бесстрастное лицо. Вот, значит, о чем говорила Аррецина за недавним ужином.

— То есть ты правда похищал меня? — холодно уточнила Рей.

— Неплохо, правда? — Кайло с улыбкой наклонился, стягивая перчатку с левой руки. — Проще будет показать. Давай-ка взглянем вместе.

Сила приковала ее к месту, но Рей не собиралась протестовать. Она хотела увидеть все своими глазами.

Кайло коснулся ее лба двумя пальцами.

***

_Была глубокая ночь. Все спали, кроме них с Беном, и он помогал ей улизнуть через парадную дверь. С собой у Рей была только любимая сумка с одеждой и игрушками. Она старалась не дышать, потому что Бен сказал — это важно, а она не хотела, чтобы он ушел и отправился целоваться с какими-то там девушками._

_— Куда мы полетим? — спросила Рей._

_Вместе они где только не летали. У нее сохранились смутные воспоминания о «Соколе» — с совсем раннего детства и чуть более поздние, с прошлого года. Бен был талантливым пилотом, совсем как Хан._

_Он махнул рукой. Входная дверь плавно закрылась за ними._

_— На Набу, — прошептал он. — Ты останешься в Варыкино. Там жил мой дедушка с моей бабушкой, ты же их помнишь? Энакина и Падме?_

_— Да, да! — Рей подпрыгнула на месте и схватила Бена за руку. — Я хочу туда поехать!_

_Бен улыбнулся, переплетая их пальцы._

_— Это я знаю. Ты останешься там, а я буду навещать тебя так часто, как смогу. Считай, что у тебя будут длинные каникулы._

_Вот и отлично! Мама с папой так допекали!_

_Вот только им не разрешалось летать без Хана. Бену было четырнадцать, а Рей всего четыре, и они могли угодить в большие неприятности где-то в глубоком космосе._

_Но Бен был решительным и сильным, и она ему доверяла._

_Он помог ей забраться в корабль, который оказался не «Соколом», и Рей запрыгнула в кресло второго пилота. Через минуту Бен присоединился к ней и принялся щелкать переключателями на приборной панели и над головой. Рей крутилась по сторонам, прижимая к себе сумку. Сегодня Бен читался в Силе отчетливо, но почему-то сложнее обычного._

_Он криво улыбнулся._

_— Готово._

_— Да! Я тоже готова!_

_Они оторвались от поверхности Спинтира, и протяжный сигнал тревоги провожал их, пока они поднимались в атмосферу._

_До Набу путь был неблизкий, и Рей сама не заметила, как задремала. Она проснулась на руках Бена — он уносил ее с корабля, куда-то сквозь старинные двери и темные коридоры. Зевнув, она уткнулась носом в его шею, туда, где свисала падаванская косичка._

_Бен принес ее в просторную спальню с открытым балконом, откуда открывался вид на озеро. Воздух здесь был теплым, как дома летом, и Рей зашевелилась, давая понять, что хочет слезть с его рук. Оказавшись на полу, она побежала к балкону, вскарабкалась на перила и восторженно ахнула. Тут было красивее, чем на Спинтире!_

_— Я хочу здесь жить! — воскликнула она, приподнявшись на носки. — Тут так красиво, Бен!_

_— И так весь год, — он встал рядом и прикрыл глаза. — Так спокойно. Тепло. Мы можем жить здесь, когда поженимся… только мы вдвоем._

_— Правда?_

_Бен пристально посмотрел на воду. Луна висела низко, ярко отражаясь в его темных глазах._

_— Да, — ответил он. Он потрепал Рей по волосам и указал на спальню. — Иди спать, мелкая. Утром мне придется улететь на пару дней — все бросятся тебя искать._

_Но такая ерунда Рей не интересовала. Она спрыгнула с перил и с разбегу плюхнулась на огромную мягкую кровать, но когда обернулась, что посмеяться вместе с Беном, обнаружила, что его уже не было._

_Она притихла, оставшись сидеть одна в темноте. Что за веселые каникулы, если его не будет рядом._

***

Воспоминание резко прервалось, вернувшись туда, откуда пришло.

Рей отшатнулась от руки Кайло, в спешке пытаясь отдышаться. Он снова надел перчатку и откинулся назад, скрестив длинные ноги. Его брови были нахмурены.

— Твоей матери это не понравилось, — сказал он. — Тебя нашли буквально через несколько дней, но Лея отмахнулась, списав все на подростковую глупость, — по его лицу скользнула улыбка. — Я был твердо намерен держать тебя в заточении, пока ты не станешь достаточно взрослой, чтобы выйти за меня замуж. Мне никогда не нравилось делиться.

— Как ты мог быть таким эгоистом в четырнадцать?! — возмутилась Рей. Вздрагивая, она обхватила себя руками, глядя на озеро. — Тогда ты был ничуть не лучше, чем сейчас!

— Я это сделал скорее из чувства собственности, чем из жадности. Ты была молодой и неиспорченной, и я боялся, что кто-нибудь запятнает это, как случилось со мной. Я сам хотел стать тем, кто познакомит тебя с обратной стороной медали.

Казалось, что можно придумать еще хуже.

Рей сидела, храня сердитое молчание. Через некоторое время Кайло двинулся, небрежно снимая перчатки, а затем сапоги. Она сделала вид, что ничего не замечает, когда он принялся расстегивать робу и штаны, вскоре оказавшись почти полностью обнаженным рядом с ней. Ее щеки вспыхнули.

Кайло поднялся на ноги.

— Пойдем. Давай поплаваем.

— Нет.

Со вздохом он потянулся, и Рей покосилась на него. Его голую спину испещряли уродливые шрамы, узловатые от старости — все они расслаивались по мышцам, перемещаясь под бледной кожей. Ее взгляд по наитию скользнул ниже, к его пояснице, и Рей сразу отвела глаза.

— Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, — Кайло вошел в воду по пояс и, медленно погрузившись в нее, поднял брови. — Я не дам тебе утонуть.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Рей смотрела, как он покачивается на воде, и решила, что тоже может попробовать. Выглядело забавно.

Она стряхнула с себя робу, оставшись в лифчике и обтягивающих трусах. Кайло, должно быть, нашел опору, потому что встал, наблюдая, как она пробует воду кончиками пальцем, прежде чем пойти дальше. Рей изо всех сил старалась не пялиться на его маячившую впереди широкую грудь, или плечи, или еще что-нибудь.

Вдруг камень ушел у нее из-под ног, и Рей взвизгнула, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но безнадежно завалилась вперед, дико размахивая руками.

Он поймал ее прежде, чем она плашмя упала на камни. Отфыркиваясь, Рей схватилась за его голые плечи, но Кайло быстро скользнул на глубину, чтобы она не могла отпустить его. Как плавать, ей так и не вспомнилось, а вода вокруг было глубокой, темной и холодной.

Кайло обхватил ее за талию. Он был _сильным_ : вода колыхалась и двигалась, подчиняясь каждому его мимолетному желанию — он не был проводником чьей-то воли. Недвижный, несгибаемый.

— Это ты сделал! — прошипела Рей. — Ты заставил камень соскользнуть!

— В любви как на войне, — промурлыкал Кайло и повернулся, погружаясь еще глубже. Рей крепче прижалась к нему. — Сегодня чудесный день. Было бы печально допустить, чтобы ты потратила его на попытки войти в воду.

Ее охватила дрожь, и она вцепилась в его теплое тело. Какой _придурок_.

Рей сползла ниже, вынужденно обхватывая ногами его бедра, и вдруг почувствовала, как что-то твердое упирается в нее. Она подскочила, но Кайло надавил ей на поясницу, заставляя остаться на месте.

Он отплыл еще глубже и прижался губами к ее уху. Чувствуя, как горят щеки, Рей сглотнула.

— Это то, чем я одарю тебя через несколько дней, — прошептал Кайло, опустив ей руку на затылок, не давая отстраниться. — Но я позволю тебе немного попробовать прямо сейчас, если желаешь.

— Нет… нет. Нет.

— Но ты, как хорошая девочка, ждала так долго. Уверен, нам сойдет с рук, если мы просто немного попробуем.

Он толкнул ее к торчащему из воды валуну, и у Рей перехватило дыхание. Кайло приник к ней, и камень оцарапал ей спину.

Губы Кайло прижались к ее виску, а рука скользнула по бедру.

— Ш-ш-ш… — Кончики его пальцев провели по переду ее трусов и углубились дальше. — Совсем как на Джакку.

Тепло, исходящее от его кожи, контрастировало с прохладной водой. Рей резко втянула воздух, выгибаясь, когда Кайло просунул два пальца ей под трусы. Всхлипнув, она дернулась прочь, плеская воду, но была прижата к камню его бедрами.

Он раздвинул складки, жадно прикасаясь к ней, словно силясь запомнить каждую клеточку. Рей сжалась, пока это продолжалось, пока Кайло со вздохом не поцеловал ее, извлекая пальцы и поглаживая вдоль щели.

— Такая нежная, — прошелестел он, крепче пригвоздив ее к камню, стоило ей брыкнуться. — Сколько пальцев в тебя поместится, Рей? — Он с нажимом огладил ее и вновь болезненно проник внутрь. — Вряд ли больше двух.

Рей не могла издать ни звука. Только впилась ногтями в спину Кайло, когда он попробовал толкнуться пальцами — одним внутри, а вторым обводя томительное местечко там, внизу. Сдавленно всхлипнув, Рей заерзала, и он добавил еще один.

Кайло застонал. Он рискнул двинуться дальше, и Рей ахнула — его пальцы оказались намного толще, чем у нее.

—  _Вот так_ … Умница, — он жарко дохнул ей в висок. — Моя прелестная девочка, ждала меня, как было велено. Какая замечательная умница.

— Пожалуйста… Бен…

Он со стоном качнул головой, не останавливаясь, и Рей поняла, что еще немного, и ее накроет разрядкой. Заскулив, она не заметила, как расслабила ноги, и ее колени всплыли над водой.

Кайло наклонился, целую ее шею, и ритмично повел пальцами внутри нее.

— Повтори это. Скажи еще раз, когда я поставлю тебя на четвереньки… — Он толкнулся слишком резко, и Рей вскрикнула. — Ты и поныне надеешься убедить себя, что я кто угодно, только не твой _император_.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — с трудом выдохнула Рей, сжимая коленями его бедра. — Пожалуйста, Кайло… Пожалуйста…

— Ах-ах… _Бен_. Ты можешь возвращаться к этим тусклым воспоминаниям столько, сколько надо, пока не примиришься с настоящим, Рей. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты отрицаешь очевидное.

Рей дернулась в его руках, голова у нее шла кругом. Чего он хотел? Что _делал_?

— Бен?.. — всхлипнула она.

— Вот так. Умница. Бен, — Кайло вытащил из нее пальцы, и между ног ткнулась та твердая горячая штука. Он хлопнул рукой по камню, а другой стиснул ее задницу, не давая увильнуть. — Рано или поздно Бен взял бы тебя в той симпатичной комнатушке в Варыкино, ты так не думаешь?

— …Да, — тихо всхлипнула Рей. Он красноречиво терся об нее. — Пожалуйста, не надо…

Кайло шикнул на нее. И шумно сглотнул.

— Мы всего лишь пробуем, совсем чуть-чуть, — утешил он глухим шепотом. — Теперь ты знаешь, каково ложиться на спинку и раздвигать для меня ножки. — Его голос недобро понизился: — Как думаешь, Кира, что однажды сделал бы Бен? Вы бы баловались, обнимая друг дружку летними деньками? Он бы попросил тебя пососать ему член?

— Я не знаю. Не знаю.

— Нет, _знаешь_ , — Кайло схватился за камень обеими руками и Силой сжал ее горло. Рей пришлось посмотреть в его разъяренные глаза. — На шестнадцатилетие ты бы трахалась с ним рядом с озером и на цыпочках юркала в его спальню, наконец добившись желаемого — и ты была бы влюблена, не в пример твоему нынешнему недовольству.

Рей крепко зажмурилась, но Сила сдавила горло, что ей пришлось смотреть на Кайло, безудержно кончая. Она толкнула его в грудь, откидывая голову и судорожно сжимая колени.

Он прижался своим лбом к ее лбу и последовал ее примеру. Рей почувствовала, как его присутствие в Силе заколебалось, слышала, как он застонал, когда подался к ней, содрогнувшись всем телом. Его наслаждение достигло пика, и это чувство _передалось_ ей, ощутимое, как волны вокруг камня.

Кайло тяжело дышал. Сжав ее за волосы на затылке, он задрал ей голову, заставляя смотреть в его остекленевшие глаза. Облизав губы, он вскинул брови.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, — негромко заговорил он, — но я не _Бен_. — И потянул сильнее, пока Рей не поморщилась. — И если ты еще хоть раз произнесешь вслух это имя, мне придется тебя наказать. Так, что ты запомнишь.

— Это нечаянно… — отозвалась Рей. — Я… — Она замолчала, покраснев. — Я не соображала в тот миг.

— Я видел, — Кайло расплылся в улыбке. — Ты была очень выразительной.

Он отпустил ее, но Рей по-прежнему была вынуждена цепляться за его плечи, пока он нес ее обратно на берег. Оказавшись на суше, она потянулась к своей одежде, а Кайло махнул рукой, чтобы высушить их обоих, и начал одеваться.

— Ты не научил меня плавать, — пробормотала Рей.

Кайло с будничным видом призвал световой меч в руку и пристегнул его к поясу.

— Нет, — задумчиво произнес он. — Не научил.

Он накинул Рей на плечи свой плащ и поцеловал ее в лоб. Она вздрагивала, крепко сжимая края плаща. Надвигались тучи — еще одна буря, грозящая затопить землю.

Кайло подцепил ее подбородок согнутым пальцем, приподнимая лицо, и она посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Весь его облик был таким самодовольным.

— Мне понравилось, как ты висишь на мне.

Рей стиснула зубы. Вдалеке зловеще грохотал гром, и Кайло махнул рукой в сторону тропинки.

**Author's Note:**

> The Soul unto itself  
> Is an imperial friend —  
> Or the most agonizing Spy —  
> An Enemy — could send —
> 
> Secure against its own —  
> No treason it can fear —  
> Itself — its Sovereign — of itself  
> The Soul should stand in Awe —
> 
> Эмили Дикинсон


End file.
